The Call
by Gabbo
Summary: *** Completed *** Marguerite falls in a coma, will she recover and will she be the same again?
1. Chapter I

This story is a work of fiction based on the story and characters that are the property of the creators and producers of "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" syndicated television series. 

I want to thank Lora and Cap my beta readers without their help it wouldn't have been possible and to my sister Mariuxi for listening to my ramblings.

**__**

The Call

The darkness of the night frightened her, the jungle wasn't a place to be hanging around at the early hours of the morning, but something or someone had compelled her to do so. She ran in between the tall, thick trees and branches that had torn her nightgown in various places and scratched her arms and legs. More than once she had fallen and her hurt herself--her hands had small cuts and she could feel the splinters of the wood deep beneath her skin. The only thing that illuminated her way was the moon splendour, which shone like never before. Marguerite ran through the jungle. She didn't know where she was going but one thing she knew for sure: She had to get there before dawn. Where? Only time will tell.

Only two hours earlier, she had been in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Something had been bothering her all day. It had made her irritable to the point the explorers were avoiding her. As sleeping was out of the question, she had gotten out of her bed and gone to the kitchen to make some of that tea Veronica said was good for insomnia. She had been sitting on a chair waiting for the water to boil when she first had heard something calling for her. It sounded human but not quite. She had thought it was probably Roxton or Malone trying to scare her and had gone to check on them only to find them sound asleep. Thinking she had imagined it, she had gone back to the kitchen when once more she heard the voice. But this time, it was louder and clearer: "Marguerite!"

She immediately had panicked and reached for her gun. " Who's there?" she'd asked. But no one answered. She had gone to the balcony to see if someone was below, but no, there was no one. As she was leaving she had heard it again. Only this time something had taken over her, and she had gone straight to the elevator leaving her gun on the table.

Upon reaching the jungle floor, she wasn't able to move. Her eyes were transfixed on the sky almost as if she was waiting for something. But whatever it was she had no idea what it wanted from her. After a few moments she had felt something coming up to her. A gust of wind had engulfed her, sending her hair flying wildly around her. Dust covered her and she couldn't breath. She heard the voice again, but this time it didn't sound human at all, and she didn't quite understand what it was saying. As the wind died, she had felt a strength she never had felt before. But now she knew what she had to do: She had to get there, and she knew that whatever was calling her would guide her. Next thing she felt a strong force inclining her to run in the direction in which the voice had been calling to her.

Now here she was, running through the jungle, her nightgown torn, her feet aching, and the strength she had was almost gone. Not only had she left the treehouse without protection, but she also hadn't bothered to change clothes or even put her boots on. Her feet weren't only throbbing but were bleeding quite heavily. Sometime ago she had stepped over a sharp rock that had cut one foot deeply. The stone had actually been embedded in the foot, but she had taken care of that and now her foot had a small hole. 

Whatever it was calling to her was making her respond in ways she had never done before. _Except when I knew I had to go on the expedition, _she thought_. _

Roxton had been sleeping peacefully in his bed when the whistling of the kettle woke him. He covered his ears with his pillow, hoping to muffle the sound._ It's not like it's going to go all night_, he thought. He waited a couple of seconds before deciding to go and check it out. Who on earth had left the kettle on? He went to the kitchen ready to strangle the person who had forgotten to take the kettle off. But to his surprise there was no one in the kitchen. As he took the kettle off the hob, the rest off the explorers, too, came in to check out the noise.

Veronica rubbed her eyes. " You couldn't go to sleep so you had to wake everyone up?" 

Challenger and Malone both stared at him. 

" It wasn't me! I just got here myself," he tried to explain.

" Well there's only one person missing," Malone mentioned.

" Marguerite," they said in unison. 

Veronica was ready to kill her, " Just wait until I get my hands on her! First she complains the whole day, and she doesn't even bother to lift a finger, and now she has the audacity of disturbing our sleep! She doesn't even wake up till noon." She yelled for the heiress to hear her. 

Roxton did his best to convince the group to go back to sleep, as he was far too tired for a discussion. But Challenger, Malone and Veronica had insisted on having a word with her. They called her but when there was no answer, Veronica went to check on Marguerite. She returned, telling them Marguerite wasn't in her room.

" Perhaps she went out for a swim," Malone had tried to reassure them. That was when he saw her gun on the table. Something is wrong, he had told them. She wouldn't have left without her gun. Wherever she had gone, she had sure left in a hurry. Malone pointed out they hadn't heard the lift. He was right, but if they were sound asleep they could surely had missed that, he had told them.

Now here they were looking for Marguerite, it was dark and torches only illuminated so much. At first it was almost as if she had vanished. They had expected to find her footprints and those of whoever took her. But they had only found Marguerite's and there were only a few of them. Whoever took her, must be covering them up and they are doing a pretty good job, they thought.

Malone and Veronica were scouting up ahead when they heard the sounds of some branches snapping. Veronica immediately alerted the others. Roxton aimed his rifle ready for whatever was coming. But nothing came and the group decided to continue. Out of nowhere two raptors jumped in front of them. One of them pounced on Veronica, throwing her to the ground. It was ready to claw her when Malone threw his knife, instantly killing it, sending the raptor crashing down on top of Veronica. Roxton took care of the other one. 

" Get it off me." Veronica shouted. Malone obliged. " Thanks" 

" So much for a quite night." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something.

" They are sure getting smart. I mean I'm almost sure that those two are the ones we heard before. They wanted to catch us off guard," Challenger concluded.

" We must be getting closer to Marguerite. I mean, how long does it take for water to boil?" Roxton asked a bemused Challenger

" It depends on the temperature," Challenger told him.

" She couldn't have been gone for more than 10 minutes." Veronica said as she dusted herself off.

" There," Malone pointed to the ground. 

Roxton kneeled down for a closer look." More footprints." 

Malone nodded. 

" C'mon on then, before any more of this raptors appear." Roxton led the way.

The group continued their search, hoping to find Marguerite alive and well. Roxton wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. He loved her and he hadn't told her. How many times had he come close to telling her, but then backed down? He had to find her. His pace was fast and soon he was way ahead off the rest of the group.

Marguerite suddenly stopped abruptly and made her way towards a tree where she caught herself, before her legs gave away. She didn't think she could make it before dawn, she was tired and out of breath. She tried to sit down for awhile but whatever was calling her didn't want her to rest. Something told her to move and once more she began running. After a while she came upon a clearing. She walked towards the middle and began digging with her bare hands. She took layers of grass out--there was something underneath the mound. After dusting some of the soil off she caught a glimpse of object. It was a slab with symbol on it. She continued digging frantically there was more of it she was sure.

The explorers continued on and found trickles of blood. Fearing the worst, they rushed to get to her. Daylight was almost approaching and it was easier to see, but that also meant that the raptors would start their hunts. Roxton could sense her; they were near.

Marguerite finished digging. She was now standing in a medium size circle made of stone with inscriptions in some ancient language. She began reading it: " Those who are the chosen ones should discover…" The last word was covered with dirt. She began clearing it but she stopped when the sun started to rise. Once again she was engulfed by a gust of wind, but this time it lifted her up in the air. She began spinning and shaking. She heard voices chanting in another language. But she was too far-gone to understand them. She could feel the power being drained from her. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She tried screaming for help but nothing came out. 

Roxton, Malone, Veronica and Challenger saw a surge of light coming from one of the fields and immediately ran towards it. They weren't prepared for what they saw. Marguerite was floating in the air, her arms spread out, the wind blew at her hair and nightgown. The light, which seemed to be coming straight from the sky, illuminated her body so brightly that it made it difficult to see. Her eyes where white and for a moment the explorers though that they saw her asking for help.

Roxton stood there in shock. " Challenger, we have to do something." His word echoed through the explorers. But they were too shocked to react, too taken by the light. 

Marguerite's trance-like state ended when she felt Roxton's presence. Suddenly the skies turned dark, and thunder echoed throughout the plateau. The wind lifted Marguerite higher in the air, then suddenly she was struck by lightning with such force that she crashed down onto the slab.

The explorers had witnessed everything but had been unable to move. Their trance ended. Roxton rushed to Marguerite's side. Her motionless body lay on the slab. He held her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. The others were speechless. Roxton rocked Marguerite's body against his chest, when he suddenly he felt her heart beating against his body.

" Challenger, she's alive!" he yelled.

Challenger immediately started to examine her. Yes, indeed she was alive. There was barely a pulse. If she was to survive, they had to get her to the tree house immediately. The group started their trek back to the treehouse in silence. They had no idea what had just happened, but they did know they almost had lost a member of their family. The only thing that mattered was that Marguerite recovered. 

*********************

Veronica was asleep her head rested on Marguerite's bedside. It had been two weeks since the incident. The heiress lay motionless. The only way they knew she was alive by was watching her closely to see her chest falling and rising. Marguerite was comatose and now the explorers took turns to look after her. Challenger had told them that he was almost sure that a person could hear while she was on a coma. So, Veronica and the rest took turns to talk to her. 

Before she had fallen asleep, she had been talking to her about the events of the day. She missed their little fights and now she wondered if the heiress was ever going to wake up. She started to examine the heiress arms; they were healing quite nicely. When they had brought her home, she had been in such a bad shape, that for the first time in years she had been scared. Marguerite was so pale.

" It's as if her very own life force had been drained away," Challenger had said. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, but thank God that none of them where serious. Now most of them were gone and she had only been left with a few scars, which where now disappearing thanks to one of the medicine plants got from the Zanga people. 

Veronica started applying some more of the paste to the sole of Marguerite's right foot, which was taking its time healing, when she was suddenly startled by Roxton who had just come in the room to relieve her.

" Hey, your dinner. It's getting cold?" he told her.

" I'll just finish this." She applied the remaining paste and left.

Roxton went towards the basin, where he dipped a small cloth in the water. He drained the cloth and proceeded to wipe the sweat off Marguerite's face. 

" It sure is a hot day. Now where was I…ah, yes. I was telling you about my childhood." Roxton sat on a chair and told her the rest of his story. He wasn't sure Marguerite could hear him but Challenger had told him that it was good to stimulate her senses.

Roxton began to doze off. Not a minute had pass when he was awoken by the sound of glass shattering into million pieces and a loud thud afterwards. He opened his eyes and saw was Marguerite on the floor; she had fallen off the bed. He immediately called for Challenger. 

" Marguerite!" Roxton kneel down beside her. Was he dreaming? It had all happen so fast. He found himself thanking God, he had prayed every night for this day. And now that it was finally here he didn't know what to do. But she didn't respond.

Marguerite clenched her jaw trying to ignore the pain and come to terms with what just happened. _Damn it! I should have been more aware of the situation!_ "Calm down," she told herself, "_you have more important things to worry about now, one of them being that you can't seem to speak, let alone move," _she though._ God! What's wrong with me. Why can't I move and what happen to me?_ She wanted to scream but she couldn't. 

Challenger found Roxton carrying Marguerite back to bed. 

" What happened?" he asked.

" I don't know I must have dose off. And the next thing I knew I heard a loud crash and I found Marguerite lying on the floor." He was very distressed as he spoke.

By now Malone and Veronica where too standing by the doorway. They were all looking at the motionless body of Marguerite. Somehow she had moved--how else would she be lying in the floor?

Challenger immediately began to examine her for any sign of movement. Once more Marguerite tried to move, but all her efforts weren't working. She felt like screaming. She never had felt so helpless. She had so many questions. The last thing she remembered was making some tea and now she lay in bed unable to move. She could barely hear them. She wanted to let them know that she was OK, but she couldn't. It had taken almost every ounce of strength in her body to reach for that glass and now she was too tired to do anything else. How can she let them know that she was alright? 

" Well as far as I can tell she doesn't appear to be responding," said Challenger.

Malone had gone to the other side of the room where he began lighting one of the lamps. Suddenly Marguerite's head turned towards the light.

Challenger immediately was at her side. " She seems to be reacting to the light." He was very excited. " Malone get your flashlight. " 

Malone left the room and in second returned with his flashlight.

" Now let's see if I'm correct, she has regained some of her conscious." 

Veronica, Roxton and Malone watched in awe as Challenger began to play with the flashlight around the room, he point it in every direction, Marguerite began following the light as a cat would follow a ball of string. . 

Marguerite was getting tired. _At least I regained my eyesight_, she tried to speak but nothing came out. Once more she tried to move her arms but she was too tired. _Now what?_ She asked herself as she watched Challenger point the light in every direction. _You don't expect me to play this little game all night,_ she thought.

Challenger finish his little experiment." As far as I can tell her sight is back and she appears to have gain some movement I think it would be good if someone stays with her tonight." 

" I'll stay." Roxton volunteered. After the rest of the explorers had left, Roxton had made himself comfortable in the far corner of the room. It had been a long night but he had stay awake. The chair was a little uncomfortable and he was sure he was going to have back pain in the morning.

Roxton watched the heiress. As far as he could tell she hadn't move the whole night. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful, that he couldn't take his eyes of her.

Veronica stood leaning against the doorway watching the hunter. " Your breakfast is getting cold." 

" I'll be there in a minute." 

" You said that 15 minutes ago." She put her hand on his shoulder reassuring him that Marguerite would be alright. " I'll call you if anything happens."

The hunter was a little reluctant but agreed and left the room leaving Veronica to take care of the heiress. Veronica sat by Marguerite's bedside and started mending one of the heiress' blouses. 

" I think that was the last one. " She said as she put it down with the rest in a trunk. She suddenly heard a mumbling sound coming from Marguerite's direction. She immediately rushed to Marguerite's side. The heiress was awake.

Veronica leaned in a bit closer to understand what she was trying to say but it was no use she could hardly understand a word. Marguerite tried to speak more slowly but that wasn't working. 

" Hold on, I'll get the Professor." Veronica left the room and in minutes she was back with the Challenger.

" Marguerite, Can you hear me?"

Marguerite nodded her head. Once more tried to talk but nothing still her speech quavered. 

" It's OK, don't worry," he tried to reassure her. " Now, let's see…" he began to examine her once more. She seemed to recovering quite well. She had regained more movement and although restrained she could now move her arms and her legs. 

" Should I wake Roxton." Veronica asked Challenger. 

" No, he should get some rest." That man was so obstinate, he had been so determined in staying that they had to drug him so that he could get some sleep.

" Now, Veronica why don't you get some breakfast for Marguerite?"

" More broth?" She was sure the heiress would be grateful if the fed her something else besides broth. After all, that had been her daily sustenance for the past two weeks. The feeding had been hard but somehow they had managed. 

" No, I think she can start eating some solid food for a change." Challenger patted Marguerite's hand and smile. 

Veronica left the Professor with Marguerite and after a while she came back with soft fruit, fresh bread and juice. She helped the heiress in a seating position and began to help her with her feeding. Marguerite felt so week and helpless. She tried to pick a piece of fruit but as soon as she had it in her grasp, it had slipped out. She felt now so stupid and useless, she had to let Veronica feed her. What had happened to her? 

Later on the evening, Veronica, Ned and Challenger were in Marguerite's room talking to her and relating the events that had led for her to be in this condition. All Marguerite could do was listen; she couldn't remember anything about that night. As hard as she tried it was useless it was as if her memory had been erased. She looked intently at the door waiting for Roxton. Veronica had told her that he had spent most of the night by her bedside and because he was looking like he wouldn't last another day, they had slipped him a bit of her mother's herbal cure for insomnia. 

The hunter was up and immediately headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. That was the best sleep he had in a long time. " Where is everybody?" he asked himself as he looked around the treehouse. 

" Challener! Malone! Veronica!" he headed to Marguerite's room the instant Malone made his way out. 

His young friend was smiling, from ear to ear. At that instant he knew Marguerite was alright. He made his way in and was greeted by Veronica and Challenger.

__

So you finally decide to wake up, the heiress though. 

" I trust you got a good sleep." George asked his rested friend.

" You could say that old boy." He uttered the words never taking her eyes from Marguerite.

" How is she?" He asked.

" Well she has more movement than yesterday but she still cannot speak. " the professor told him.

Veronica and Challenger though best to leave the couple alone. They proceeded to wish the heiress a goodnight and with that they left the room.

Marguerite watched her two friends walked out of the room. The silence was awkward but none the less she was glad she was left alone with the hunter. 

Roxton sat down next to her and brush a few strands of hair away from her face. She winced as she felt his cool hands against her skin. She smiled to let him know that she was OK.

Roxton's lips curl into a smile. His Marguerite was awake. He bent forward and kiss her forehead. Everything to her seemed so unreal. It was as she had woken up from a long nap, though really it had been two weeks. Now here she lay, awake yet unable to speak and it seemed to her that every part of her body ached. She watched Roxton and couldn't help but smile. That man made her heart melt, whether she liked to admit or not. 

To Roxton those two weeks seemed like an eternity, not knowing if she was ever going to wake up. Now sitting here in the presence of the woman he love seemed like dream. Once again he caressed her face. What could he say to her? 

Marguerite tried to speak but to no avail. As darkness ascended on the plateau, the room soon was filled with darkness. Marguerite and Roxton stared lovingly at each other letting their eyes speak for themselves. Their eyes spoke more that they would ever admit.

*********************

Another week passed and Marguerite's condition had vastly improved. She now had regained complete movement, but she was a still a bit sluggish. But thanks to Veronica she was getting better day by day. The jungle beauty had put herself in charge of her rehabilitation and worked daily with Marguerite. The heiress had already regained her speech and she was fiery as ever. She'd complain and some times she got frustrated with herself when she couldn't do things for herself. She still couldn't walk, because she refused to try, especially when the men where around. 

Marguerite sat on her bed reclining against the headboard. She could hear Beethoven's 5th symphony on the gramophone. _One of my favourites_, she thought. She hated being confined in this bedroom but what could she do when she wasn't prepared to go outside, plus she didn't think she could walk again. Her legs were stronger now, but she still didn't feel comfortable on them. She was afraid of falling, the embarrassment was too much. They had all been bugging her to at least go out of her bedroom. But as obstinate as she was she had refused, plus she didn't think she could handle seeing them all day. It was bad enough they wanted to spent time with her in her own bedroom, but what if she was to go out? They wouldn't leave her alone.

She had never had people take care of her. Her own parents abandoned her and all that time she had spent in convents, the nuns had cared for her out of obligation and pity. She never in her life had to depend on people and she wasn't going to start now.

Marguerite had to find out what had happened to her. They had told her she had been struck by lightening and had spent two weeks in a coma, but she didn't remember anything about it. She had been asked all sorts of questions, especially what she was doing outside that time of night. Her friends knew nothing and somehow they didn't want to talk about it. After a while she started dozing off and was sleeping peacefully.

Challenger and the rest of the explorers sat around the table. 

" I think it's time Marguerite came out of the treehouse and get some exercise out in the open. I don't think it's doing her any good being lock up in that room, " said Challenger, who was quite worried about her. Marguerite's mood swings were getting to him. 

" I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she just brush me off," said Roxton. She was so damn infuriating! She had practically distanced herself from him. He noticed how uncomfortable she was around him, " I'll go and talk to her." 

Roxton went to Marguerite's room and knocked against the doorframe before he went in. "Marguerite!"

She was sound asleep. He was mesmerised—she looked like an angel so beautiful and serene. She had made a made a fantastical recovery. In just one week she had regained most of her movement and how she had gotten her speech back was remarkable. One day she hadn't been able to say utter one word and the next she was back to her old self-jabbering on. Roxton decided to let her sleep after all she had been working hard on those exercises.

As soon as Roxton left the room Marguerite started to toss and turn, her facial expressions were mixed, she seemed to be experiencing some kind of a nightmare. In her dream, a bright light appeared before her. As she stepped in it she began dematerialising. 

Inside a stone circle were men in dark robes, their hands clasped together, swaying left to right. Not far from there in an open field a figure began materialising. 

Marguerite stepped out of the light and examined her surroundings. She could hear the sound of the night creatures, barely audible within the chanting of men. Curiosity summonsed her and she began walking towards it. As she got closer to the sound, it suddenly stopped, but she continued walking and came across a stone circle. The night-cold air sent shivers throughout her whole body. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw movement behind one of the slabs. 

" Who's there?" she asks.

A man in a robe stepped forward. " Don't you remember me? I'm Vodrak," he said as he took his hood off.

" NO!" she shouted.

" Marguerite, we gave your memory back. It is that you don't want to remember?" 

" I don't know what your are talking about." Suddenly her mind flashed with memories of her, Malone and Roxton searching for emeralds, then she saw herself being lifted up in the air and being struck by lightening.

Vodrak rushed to Marguerite's side, as she lost her balance. 

" You did this to me?" She asks awe-stricken. 

" Yes, I mean NO. This wasn't suppose to hurt you, we only wanted to restore your powers." He said.

" You call this restore? I can't even do my own shoe laces." 

" We did restore you. The only thing keeping you from healing is you and your self-pity. Like I said we called you to restore your powers but something went wrong. Orak is a man we imprisoned about 200 years ago. Somehow he has managed to escape or he was freed. We still don't know. As we were conducting the ritual, he managed to intervene and drained you of your powers. If it weren't for your friend that found you just in time, he would have succeed. As he was forced to use some of his powers to stop your friend from intervening, we were able stop him for a while, giving us enough time to finish the ritual."

Marguerite was sceptical. This was a dream after all. But the memories seem so real. " Why should I believe you?" 

" You know it's the truth. You have to find it within yourself to restore yourself. You have been feeling pity for yourself. Once you begin to believe in yourself, you'll be back to your former self, except there will be a few changes in you. But that's one thing that you must find out for yourself." He approached her. " He's still out there and I know he'll come looking." 

" Who's this Orak and what does he want with me?" She asked.

" He was a priest just like me, but his greed was greater than his faith and soon he started plotting to take over this planet. He nearly succeeded, but you stopped him and imprisoned him. Now he's escape and it's after revenge. He'll come for you and your friends. You must get stronger Marguerite." He started to leave.

" Wait, How will I know him?" she reached after him.

" You'll feel it. Just trust yourself. This battle is going to require all of your powers. You must heal yourself." 

As Marguerite woke up, his words still echoed in her mind. She was sweating and trembling. Had it been real? Something told her it was, but she did not want to believe it. Could she be this priestess Morgan? She had memories of Roxton, Malone and her searching for these emeralds but she had though that it was just a dream, but now it all made sense. She had to try, she owed it to herself and her people needed her. _Need me? But no one has ever needed me._

Roxton came in the room carrying a food tray. " Sleeping beauty finally awake?" 

Marguerite jumped slightly as she heard him come in. " Roxton you scare me half to death." 

" I brought you your dinner." He laid the tray on her lap. " Would you care for some company? " 

" Some other time. Will you please leave me?" she motioned for him to leave, she needed sometime to herself.

Roxton facial expressions change instantly, he was so full of hope and now once again he had been turned down. He began walking out.

Did she have to be so mean? He was only offering some company. But she couldn't help herself, years of self-preservation had taught her never to trust anyone. 

" Thanks, for offering, though " She gave him a heartfelt smile. 

" You need any help?" he asked as she saw her struggling cutting her meat. 

Now he wants to baby feed me, she though. " I can't do it myself, now will you please leave." 

Roxton wasn't in the mood for arguing. It was almost as she felt ashamed. After all this time she had been awake, not once had he seen her eat, Veronica was the one that usually fed her, but even then she had refused to eat while he was still in the room.

Marguerite waited until Roxton left the room to begin eating. She put the meat aside and decide to drink the soup which she had first rejected as being too salty. She began holding the spoon, but her hand was still shaky. Half an hour almost passed before she finished her soup. But she still felt angry it wasn't good enough for her. She wasn't about to let anyone see her like this. Most of the time she put on a show for the others, insulting them to get them to leave her alone and so far it hadn't worked. Could this be the love of a family she never had?

Once again she had attempted to cut her meat but that had only made matters worse, now her arm hurt even more "Veronica?" she called hoping that the blonde beauty would come.

Veronica made her way to her room. " Are you alright?" 

" Yes, could you take this to the kitchen." She handed her the tray. 

" Marguerite you hardly have eaten anything. You need to eat as much as possible to regain your strength "

" I wasn't hungry." 

" If you need any help all you need to do is ask," Veronica tried to reassure her. 

" I said I wasn't hungry!" She shouted.

" What's so wrong with needing help, I know if it was me, I would be more than thankful to have people that care looking after me."

" But it isn't you, is it? It's me. Oh poor dear Marguerite, she can't fend for herself. How do you think I feel being stuck in this bed day after day? I'm practically an invalid. "

Veronica took the tray off the heiress and left the room. " Just so you know, we do care, more than you'll ever know."

Marguerite was left alone in her room. She knew she had gone too far. But what did they expect when they treated her like an invalid child. She knew they were doing it out of pity, it had to be. The nuns at the convent always had pitied her. _Stop it_, she thought. _It's not good beating your self up. You have to shown them what you're made of. A woman of fire and steel, Roxton had said._

Later that night she lay awake in her bed, the pain in her right arm hurt so much that it was impossible to sleep. What if he was right and all I need to do is believe in myself? Marguerite closed her eyes and tried with all her might to forget about the pain. After awhile the pain was almost gone, she sat up and she began to rotate her arm. The pain was in fact gone, for the first time in weeks Marguerite smiled. She felt good, it had worked. Now to work on the rest of her body she lay down in her bed and started the healing process. All of a sudden a glow started to emanate from her, and Marguerite felt herself falling deeply into an unconscious sleep.

As morning came, the explorers found themselves busy with their chores. Malone was busy in the kitchen helping Veronica with the breakfast. Roxton was finishing grinding the beans for the heiress' coffee. Challenger, on the other hand, was busy finishing the latest invention, which he was keeping a secret from everyone.

" Good morning," the heiress said as she came up the stairs. 

The explorers all turned to look at her and were astounded. There stood Marguerite, her hair made up, and she was dress in her usual outfit, skirt and a shirt. An unusual glow surrounded her; Roxton had to admit she look more beautiful than ever before.

Malone called for Challenger. " Professor, I think you better get out here."

" It better be something important, Malone," George Challenger warned him. He had been making final touches to his invention, surely this could wait. As he stepped into the living room, he saw what they were looking at—Marguerite as her normal self,. There was no sign that she ever been in a coma.

" What's the matter? " she asked. He pulled out a chair for Marguerite." Really Professor that's not necessary. I'm fine." 

He ignored her and started examine her. She seemed completely healed. Yesterday she could hardly walk and here she was like nothing had ever happen. 

" Now, Can a girl get some breakfast around here?" The old Marguerite spark was back. 

Veronica, Malone, Roxton and Challenger for the first time in weeks had something to be happy about. They hadn't been sure she would heal completely as Challenger had explained brain injuries can leave a person incapacitated, but here she was like nothing ever had happened. They all had questions, but they were in the lost world some things can never be explained. Like Challenger had said, " This was indeed a remarkable recovery." 

For once in many weeks all of the explorers sat down to enjoy their breakfast. Marguerite tried her best to look as she was enjoying herself, having decided not to tell her friends of what Vodrak had told her. She didn't want to involve them in something as dangerous as this. She did not want to put them in any danger. _That's what you're doing now by not telling them,_ she told herself. Besides they might not believe. 

As she drank some of her juice she felt an excruciating pain in her right temple, instantaneously she was overwhelmed by a vision of a girl running through the danger being chased by something. Marguerite's glass slipped out of her hands and the contents spilled all over the table. 

Roxton was immediately at Marguerite's side. " Are you OK?" You could hear in his voice his concern for her.

" I'm OK, it just slipped," she lied. She couldn't believe it herself. She decided she would figure it out later. 

" Now, Marguerite you should take it easy." Challenger told her. " I know that you say that you feel OK but we don't want to risk it."

Roxton knew Marguerite was lying. It was if she had seen something, and she had clearly been in pain. But why was she lying? He wasn't going to let her out of her sight. 

" Marguerite, why don't you come with us? " Veronica offered as she and Malone where getting ready to go to the Zanga village for some supplies.

She accepted the invitation and soon she was at their side, adjusting her gun belt. 

" I might as well go, the more people carrying the supplies the faster we get it done with." The hunter was ready and only needed his hat, which he neatly put on his hair. 

Half an hour later the group made their way inside the Zanga village. They were greeted a few of the villagers. Veronica went inside a hut to find her friend Assai. 

After a few seconds she came back out and headed to her party. " It appears that one of the girls have gone missing and Assai and a few warriors have gone look for her."

" They should be back any minute." A young girl from the village assured them.

Immediately Roxton offered their services " Do they need any help?" 

" No, they say they would be back soon." The girl assured them.

Sometime later inside a hut the explorers were busy collecting different kinds of beans which they where taking back to the treehouse. Marguerite was busily putting some corn in a jar. Roxton observed the heiress from afar. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. 

Outside Assai made her way back to the village, her face was very solemn, she had bad news: They had found the girl, but she was dead.

Assai approached the girl's fiance. A man in his twenties, he had very dark black hair and was as tall as Roxton. He ran out towards the warriors who now were entering the village carrying the girl's body on a stretcher. 

" Tay, " Assai tried to call back her husband's friend. But it was no use. Tay lay sobbing on top of his fiancee's body. He uncovered her face and brushed his lips against hers. 

Veronica, Marguerite, Malone and Roxton came out of the hut. They had heard all the commotion and knew that they had found the girl too late. 

Veronica joined her friend Assai. 

" Oh, Veronica, I completely forgot you were coming. Did you get everything you need it? " her young friend inquired, without taking her eyes off of Tay. She felt the pain the man must be feeling. Veronica nodded her head, all the while observing the young man, who hadn't stop sobbing. Marguerite sympathised with the poor man. 

Assai went towards Tay and helped him to his feet. " Tay, you must stay strong for Lara, she wouldn't have want you to see you like this. Come we must prepare for the ceremony." She led him away.

Marguerite caught a glimpse of the girl's uncovered face and went pale. 

Roxton saw her and immediately inquire " Are you OK?" 

She didn't answer. The girl on the stretcher was the one she saw in her vision. She had to get out of here. Oh God! Why was this happening to her? Should she tell her friends of the imminent danger they where facing? 

Roxton was very concerned for Marguerite. " Marguerite!"

" Yes, " 

" I asked you if you where OK."

" Yes, just a little queasy." She brushed him aside and went back to the hut where she continued collecting the grains and beans.

Roxton and Malone exchanged glances and followed her back inside the hut. For now he decided to ask questions later. He helped Malone with one of the wooden cases. 

Veronica, who had gone with Assai, came back in, " I think it will be appropriate if we stay for the burial ceremony." 

Malone immediately offered to stay. But Marguerite couldn't stay in this place any longer and told them so. Roxton couldn't let Marguerite travel alone, so the two of them went back taking with them one case of supplies. 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction based on the story and characters that are the property of the creators and producers of "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" syndicated television series. 

I want to thank all my beta readers, Jacqueline, Rissy and Lora without their help it wouldn't have been possible. A big shout to Taz for her encouraging words.

Author's note: A big thank you to all the people who review the first chapter. Reviews mean a great deal to me, they inspires me to write more. Without much further delay I'll give you... 

****

The Call 

Chapter II

Their way back had been peaceful, with no raptor or ape-men in sight. It had made the journey pleasant enough. Marguerite and Roxton walked at a steady pace with Roxton leading the way, his back turned while his hands held onto the handles of the case. 

All this silence was making her uncomfortable. The only place she wanted to be was in the comfort of her own room. As much as she wanted to get there, she needed a rest. "John," she called.

"What it is it Marguerite?" He immediately stopped; he was worried about her. As much as a fantastic recovery she had made, he knew there was something on her mind_. You don't live with people for over 2 years without learning something about them_, he thought.

They slowly put the case on the ground.

"Thanks." Marguerite stretched her arms, took out her canteen and proceeded to take a long swig from it. 

"I guess we can take a break," he said as he found a comfortable space where to sit. Marguerite nodded in agreement and headed under the sheltering of a big oak tree. She was too consumed by her thoughts to start a conversation. She couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Was this the power Vodrak had told her about? Did she have a premonition? What about this Orak? So far she hadn't felt anything regarding him. And she had been told that when he was near she would know. This scared her. _Why me?_ She thought. 

This wasn't the first time she had a premonition. She had had them before. Her mind was flooded with images from the past, but of all of them one stuck out more than the others. 

She remembered how as a young schoolgirl, she used to have them all the time. Once she had one about one of the girls falling into the lake, she remembered how frightened she had been as she had foresaw the girl's drowning. She didn't dare tell anyone about it. Instead she followed the girl everywhere she went, never letting her out of her sight. That is, until the girl had reported her to the Mother Superior. She had been sent to her room without supper. In there she had spent agonising hours, knowing that if she didn't do anything the girl surely was going to drown. Hours passed before she made the decision to tell the Mother Superior. She told her everything, embellishing the story by telling her; she had heard that a group of girl were thinking of going playing by the lake, which was forbidden grounds for young children. Mother Superior had been so angry and had begun to tell her a sermon and she, even as a young child, had lost her patience and had told her to go and get them before it was too late. Later she had found out that the Mother Superior had found the girl drowning, but was able to save her. However, from then on the Mothers' treated Marguerite differently. 

Her forehead furrowed, as she became agitated. She had let that girl die. She had that premonition and she didn't do anything about it. Her heart ache with guilt. 

From afar Roxton observed her. She looked thoughtful, a frowning expression on her face. He didn't want to interrupt her but it was best if they started their trek back. He got up and made his way towards her. 

The heiress didn't see him standing over her as she was too consumed with her thoughts. Roxton gained her attention, "Marguerite!" He extended his hand to help her up, and she took it gratefully. She made her way towards the case and held on to one side as she waited for Roxton to grab hold of the other side. Soon they where back on their trek.

*********************

The elevator could be heard coming up from the empty treehouse. As the elevator came to a stop, its two occupants heard an explosion. They immediately rushed out of the lift and headed to the lab.

"George!" Marguerite called as she rushed to the lab.

A very nervous Challenger came out. He was covered in dust and the lab was a complete mess. A bit of the wall was missing. 

"George, are you alright?" Concern was written all over her face. 

Quite shakily he responded, "I guess I put too much sulphur in it." 

Roxton stood there looking at the damage. "What were you doing? "

Challenger didn't respond. He was a bit shaken and embarrassed. He apologised and left the two explorers while he went to his room to clean himself.

"That man should really be more careful," Marguerite observed. This is was not the first time one of his experiments had gone wrong.

__

That man was as obstinate as she was, when it came to his experiments, Roxton thought. 

"Just wait until Veronica gets here, she's going to have a fit," Marguerite said as she surveyed the area.

"It can easily be repair," he disagreed with her.

"Maybe that can be repaired." She pointed at where Roxton had been looking, which was the burned out side of the wall. "But have you seen the hole in the roof right above Veronica's room?" She pointed at the huge hole, which now led to Veronica's room.

Roxton swallowed hard, it was well known that Veronica's room was a sanctuary. She kept her most treasured possessions there, things like her parents' pictures, journals.

"I'm sure nothing is damaged. " Roxton peered through the hole examining the damage. 

"But do you want to be here when she finds out?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"In that case, do you care for a stroll around the jungle, my lady?"

" Why, you are too kind, sir." And in an instant they were out of the treehouse. They certainly didn't want to be there when Veronica got back. The sweet jungle beauty had a temper just as fierce as anyone else.

*********************

An hour later, inside a cave, which not five minutes ago Marguerite had spotted and insisted on investigating. A very stern looking Roxton made his way out, clearly mad and upset about something. Once outside he slung his rifle over his shoulder and made his way through the bushes.

Two seconds later a sheepishly sorry Marguerite came out. She spotted Roxton and headed towards him.

It was his fault anyway; if he hadn't been so eager to find out what was bothering her, he would still have it. She had only insisted going inside the cave to get him off her back. And it had worked, he had stopped talking to her and instead he had been on his guard watching her every move making sure she didn't kill herself. And she nearly had succeeded; the ground she had been walking on had collapsed. Luckily, she had managed to grab onto the ledge. Roxton had come to her aid, and as he attempted to lift her up, she had accidentally grabbed onto his pinkie and his precious ring had fallen onto the pit. 

"I said I was sorry, " she apologised yet again as she caught up with him.

He turned to face her. "I accepted your apology, Marguerite. What more do you want?" 

" You're not a good liar Roxton. It's just a piece of jewellery," she said, trying to rationalise the loss. 

His eyebrows raised. If it was one of her pieces of jewellery, she'll probably be throwing a fit just about now. He stopped abruptly, causing Marguerite to break her stride as she nearly collided with him.

"You just don't get it. That wasn't only a piece of jewellery, it once belonged to my brother Will..." as his voice failed, he turned his back and left her standing there.

How stupid could she be, she asked herself. She hadn't remembered that it once had been William's ring. "It was an accident, or would you rather had been me?" she shouted as she watched him walk away.

Did he hear her right? How could she even think that? He stopped to face her, but she was some few feet away. "NO! How can you even think that?" he said as turned back to her. "But perhaps if you wouldn't let your..." 

As he spoke Marguerite grimaced, holding her head in pain. Out of nowhere came her cries. "John!" She came running towards him.

"We have to get back, Veronica…Malone, they're in danger." Fear showed clearly in her eyes. 

Before he could asked her anything she was running back towards the treehouse. Roxton was left with no choice but to follow her. 

When they'd arrived, bodies of their assailants laid sprawled on the ground around the treehouse. There were a few holes in the ground, obviously from explosions. Roxton and Marguerite were quite out of breath; they had been running for what seemed ages; they immediately made their way up the treehouse. As the elevator came to a stop, they found themselves with a gun pointed at their faces.

"It's only Roxton and Marguerite," Challenger informed his young friends, who were still a bit shaken.

"What happened?" asked Roxton.

"We were attacked by slave traders as we returned," Veronica informed them.

"We barely made it back." Malone placed his gun neatly on the rack.

"If it wasn't for the Professor, " Veronica was rather shaken, but she slightly smiled.

The Professor offered a smile to the young lady he had come to think of as his daughter, "It was just luck really. I was just working on explosives, I had a couple of spare coconuts shells that I was using them as casings."

"So that's what happened earlier on." Marguerite remembered the earlier explosion.

"Yes, that was an accident. One of them accidentally caught fire and exploded." 

Roxton gaze down at the jungle floor. "I see that it looks like you made quite an impact."

Malone and Veronica went back to their seats, while the Professor noticed that Marguerite's arm was bleeding. "What happened to you?" he inquired, as he pointed towards her arm. 

" Oh nothing, I must have scratched it." She waved him off and left for the comfort of her room.

He shouted after her. "Marguerite you have to be more careful, you just came out of a coma. I don't think it's wise for you to be out and about, it's too soon."

Marguerite ignored him and disappeared into her room.

Roxton took advantage of this and proceeded to tell the others of Marguerite's premonition. He had found it almost eerie; they hadn't heard any of the explosions. How on earth did she know they were in danger?

"You said that she told you that you had to get back because we were in danger, " Veronica asked him for the second time. 

"Yes, that what she said." As sceptical as he was he had heard it with his two own ears. "It's not unusual for people to foresee certain...." Marguerite interrupted him, "So, what's for dinner?" 

Roxton finally spoke, "How did you know they were in danger?" 

Marguerite had hoped he had forgotten about it. "I don't know," she lied. Was this the time to tell them? But she barely knew herself what was going on. Sooner or later she would have to tell them and this seemed like a good time to start.

"I just knew," she began, then she stopped while she thought of a way to tell them. "Ever since I can remember I been having this visions. As a child I used to get visions all the time, they usually got me into trouble. I was quite the outcast; no one would ever speak to me, the nuns thought I was possessed." It was hard to tell them about her lonely childhood, how much she wanted to forget them and replace them with happy ones. She continued to tell them the story about the girl who had nearly drowned. "After that I stopped having them. Well, as you know, I use to hold these seances. I use to be pretty good at them. " 

"You mean take people for a ride," Challenger couldn't keep his mouth shut. He hated people who did that; they were usually after people's money. 

"I didn't say anything they didn't want to hear, " 

"That's called conning, Marguerite! You don't expect us really to believe you really talk to the dead. "

"I did not con anyone. All of my customers were satisfied with my services. I provided them with information that only they and the deceased would know. To this day I don't know how I did it. For a while I thought I could really talk to the dead. But that's another story." Her voice spoke the truth.

" I once had a premonition of all of you-"

"You wouldn't happened to know if we are ever going to get out of this place?" Challenger interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Joke all you want." Marguerite got up to leave.

" Living here I learnt anything is possible," Ned put his two cents in. "This sounds like nothing, compare to returning from the dead." 

Marguerite continued telling them what had happened the night she had decided to follow that voice. "Well, you know the rest." 

The explorers stood there taking in everything that they had been told. 

Malone was about to speak when Marguerite cut him off.

"Wait I haven't finished. After I woke up, I had a dream." She began telling them all she remembered. She told them how she had been restored and how she would eventually regain her powers. She concluded by telling them about the recent premonition she had about the girl that died. She searched their faces and seemed disappointed by their reactions.

"You must think that I've gone mad." She started walking away but was stopped by Malone.

"So this Orak; what does he want?" Malone was the first to speak.

"My powers, I think? I really didn't have enough time to ask all of the questions, Malone." She was quite exhausted. 

"You said this is how you cured yourself?" Roxton asked. He had seen how Marguerite had reacted to the death of that girl.

"Yes, I don't know how I did it but all I know is that it worked," she said as she sat back down.

Veronica and George had remained quite throughout out her story.

" What kind of powers?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. Don't you remember anything that happened?" She directed her question at Roxton and Malone regarding their encounter with Vodrak. 

They shook their heads. 

Challenger finally spoke, "Could you contact him?

"I don't know how." She really didn't know. This scared her because she knew it was the truth. It had to be; that would explain a lot of things.

If there was danger looming their way they had to be prepared. The group sat down discussing their choices.

"We have nothing to go on," Roxton reminded them. 

"Maybe Marguerite should have a look at the inscriptions we found in the slab," Malone suggested as he went to his room and seconds later returned with a journal.

"Here." He handed it to Marguerite. "I copied it down."

"This could take a while," she told them. 

"I guess I'll start dinner." Veronica retreated to the kitchen to begin the laborious task. She needed time to think, and everything that was happening was beginning to take a toll on her.

"We better go on and clear that mess up, " Roxton pointed to the jungle floor. Malone and Roxton headed down stairs and started to clean up the mess while Marguerite headed to the comfort of her room, where she began working on the translation. 

Challenger, on the other hand, went back to the lab, where he started clearing up the mess he had made earlier. Much to his relief Veronica had been understanding and was more concerned about his safety. Now this business with Marguerite was worrying him. Maybe her brain had been affected. He did not want to ignore the possibility but being a man of science as he was... but the plateau has taught him to take everything into consideration as ludicrous or bizarre as it was. 

Downstairs the boys were busy covering up the holes. 

"Watch it Malone," Roxton warned his younger friend as he took a step back and nearly fell on the hole.

"So what do you think of this Vodrak?"

"I don't know what to believe, Malone. She did have that premonition, and how else would you explain her miraculous recovery? You heard what George said, people who fall in coma don't recover too well."

"You're forgetting we are in the plateau, where anything is possible," Malone reminded him. 

"Marguerite and special powers, somehow that sounds a little far-fetched." Roxton still couldn't believe it.

"This from a man that was controlled by a Voodoo priestess," Malone retorted.

George Challenger made his way toward his fellow explorers carrying a crate full of rubbish. "What was that?"

"We were just thinking that these premonitions could come in quite handy."

"A second sight," Challenger mused. "Indeed." He exited the perimeter to dispose of the garbage.

"How come she's the only one who can remembers what happened with this Vodrak?" Roxton asked, "I have no recollection of the events she recalled." 

"Neither do I, but we cannot just ignore the facts. " 

Later on the evening the explorers gathered after dinner to sit and discuss the events.

"Did you find anything, Marguerite?" Malone asked.

"No." As much as she had wanted to read it, there was something stopping her from doing it. 

Marguerite was becoming unstable; she nearly broke down in tears. Ever since she locked herself in her room, she had been experiencing strange visions regarding the explorers. "I know you don't believe me, I can see it on your faces, but at least give me a chance to prove it, we have nothing to lose." She tried to make them understand.

"Marguerite you have to understand how that sounds to us," Roxton said as he tried to calm her down. 

Challenger continued, " The plateau has thrown us all kinds of situation and it wouldn't surprise me if this was one of them."

Veronica continued, "And as a family we will see through this together." She too joined Challenger and Roxton at Marguerite's side.

"Even if it does turn out to be no more than the ramblings of a derange woman?" Marguerite asked. 

"Although it has crossed my mind, I doubt it." Malone too made his way to express his support.

Marguerite had been through a lot; they could not desert her now they were a family. 

*********************

The first week the explorers had taken turns to guard the treehouse and its inhabitants. Strict rules were made. No one went out on their own. Malone sat underneath the moonlight. His feet were prop up on top of the balcony rail. His left arm hung limply on the side, hand held tightly onto a book he had been reading no more than two seconds ago. His eyelids fluttered as a mosquito swarm around his nose. He swatted at it but the blood-sucking fiend didn't relent. He had half his mind set on strangling the little insect, how much he hated these creatures, but finally the creature left him. As he settled down back down on his chair the alarm clock that the professor had ingeniously manufactured went off. Picking up his book from the floor he headed to Roxton's room to wake him up. 

Lord Roxton wasn't pleased to be waken up at such hours in the morning, especially when he was having one of his favourite recurring dreams, where a certain brunette fed him some grapes. Nonetheless he woke up and went to take his place on the balcony. He was too having his doubts. He wanted to believe Marguerite so much but there was something not right. So far Marguerite hadn't had any visions and the group was beginning to think that Marguerite had made the whole thing up. 

Unusually, Marguerite was wide-awake in her bedroom; she sat up on her bed and tried to recollect certain events in her life. She wasn't a patient woman. _Why doesn't he show up? I just want to get this over with._ No one in the treehouse believed her any more, they all thought she'd clearly had lost her mind. Dream it! Like she could dream a thing like this. 

She hadn't had any visions. She had failed to contact Vodrak the few time she had tried. Early as it was she got up of bed, pulled her nightgown on and headed for the balcony, hoping that maybe that certain rugged lord was there. Not that she would tell him that she enjoyed his company. 

As she entered the balcony, she noticed how Roxton's head was hanging to one side. A gentle smile formed on her lips. She tiptoed around him and sat opposite him. _He must have been exhausted_, she thought. Otherwise he would have never dose off on his watch. But who could blame him after a week of doing this? Even she was having doubts, so what must be going through their heads? She pushed all thoughts aside and contemplated her beloved without being excruciated. Be-lo-ved _thank God,_ _Roxton couldn't hear her thoughts_, she thought. She had felt so safe that night when she had awoken from the coma. Looking into his eyes she saw the love he had for her. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew there was something between them. 

On the chair opposite her Roxton began stirring, clasping against his chest he held the note Marguerite so adoringly had written her name on over and over. Marguerite's green-greyish eyes scanned the page making sure it was hers, then she remembered how stupid she had been with the note. Not on the sense that she hadn't meant to write that but in the sense that she hadn't done a great job on hiding it. He had teased her to no end. Now was her chance to get rid of the evidence. She carefully treaded towards him. Slowly she began lifting his finger of the paper. She nearly had it when he began stirring. Still as a mouse she became, silently praying Roxton would settle down. _That's right, go back to sleep_, she thought as he once again became still. Lifting his fingers one by one she retrieved the paper. A triumphant smile formed her lips. She examined the paper and couldn't help but smile at her childish ways; the wedding dress was awful but that was only a mere sketch. She could only imagine the final results, done by the best couturier in Paris.

Slowly she made her way out of the balcony.

"I believe that is mine," a voice from behind reminded her.

Marguerite stopped dead in her tracks; she had been caught red-handed. Gingerly, she lifted her hand ever so slightly to her chest where she slipped the evidence, underneath her garments.

"Whatever do you mean, Lord Roxton?" She sauntered towards him.

"You know very well, " he said as he stood up. "Hand it over." 

"Seriously Roxton, I haven't taken anything." _That wasn't mine_, she finished the sentence in her head. "I just came here to get a glass of water, when I noticed you, procrastinating on your watch."

He knew very well, she had taken it. He still remembered the day he had found it. Lady Marguerite Roxton, I like the sound of that. And whether she liked to admit it, so did she. 

"I only closed my eyes for a minute," he tried to explain. "I was having the most fascinating dream." He sat back down, "In where I met the most attractive woman I ever seen."

A smiled made her ways to her lips but she stopped it before it could form. "Someone I know?" she asked, taking the chair opposite him. 

"As a matter of fact," he raised his eyebrow, "yes and no." 

Disappointment echoed in her mind. Had she been fooling herself all this time? He had never said to her he loved her, but then again neither had she. He had said many things to her but never has she heard him utter the words. Was she asking for too much? Who knows? This damned jungle had brought them together. 

"Goodnight," she said as she got up to leave.

"Wait!" Roxton was at her side. "Don't you want to know who it was?"

"You said it yourself no one I know."

"No, I said yes and no. "

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes, that person I already know but I mean the person she'll become if she lets that special someone in her heart."

Marguerite understood what he was saying but she was not ready, not just yet. There were so many things he didn't know. Afraid that he might see tears welling up in her eyes she turned away from him. How she hated this little games they'd played with each other. 

He didn't mean to give her the wrong impression. Slowly he turned her face around; one hand lifted her chin ever so slightly. While the other brought her close to him, in a heart-wrenching moment he pulled her even more closely to him. In one smooth motion his lips touched hers, sending Marguerite into ecstasy. As much as she wanted to allow her passion to consume her, she could not do it like this. Abruptly she broke the kiss. 

"Marguerite?" He looked into her eyes; fear rode in her eyes. 

She pulled him close to her, never wanting to let him go. No one in her life had meant so much to her than him. As infuriating as he could be, she loved him. She had said so to his double, surely she had the courage to say to him. Before she could do it Roxton started speaking, "I don't know if I ever told you this but no one in the world has meant so much to me as-" 

Before he could finish his sentence she broke away from his embrace and ran to her room. 

Once in her room she threw herself in her bed. She was not going to cry, she told herself. There are some things that are not meant to be and whether this was one of them only God knows. She had learned to live in the moment and that was what she was going to do. Wiping tears from her eyes, she reached for the piece of paper she had obtained earlier. To her surprise it wasn't there anymore, she patted herself all over her body. 

"Roxton!" Once again he had done it. He certainly had a talent. How on earth had he managed to pickpocket the letter? One of his many talents, she supposed. 

Outside Roxton stood still in the same place he had been when Marguerite had left him. He continued staring at her bedroom door. How close he had come to telling her he loved her. If only she would let him in! Well, all was not lost he still had... he reached down into his pocket, carefully taking out the piece of paper he had carefully retrieved from her. A smile formed on his handsome face. He sat back down and as he slowly closed his eyes he muttered, "At least I still have my dreams. Sooner or later she'll come around to my way of thinking. " 

*********************

Deep in the jungle a dark hooded figure walked briskly. Soon he would have the power that he had long been searching for. Had he not been drained of his power that night, he would have been ruling by now. He'd get what he deserved some way or another.

All of the sudden the hooded figure stopped abruptly. His senses told him someone was coming. He hid behind some tall trees and waited.

Two Zanga warriors made their way along the same path. Unbeknownst to them, behind the shadows of the jungle foliage lay a great threat. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath.

*********************

One month had passed and everything had returned back to normal. Veronica busily cleaned the dishes in the kitchen. In a bedroom not far a way the sleeping form of Marguerite began stirring. She immediately covered her head with a pillow, veiling the sunrays that illuminated her room. _Just one more hour of sleep will do_, she thought as she closed her eyes. The sounds of dishes smashing brought the heiress out of her peaceful sleep. Half awake, she dragged herself out of her bedroom. 

"What's going on?" she asked as she peered into the kitchen.

"Just cleaning the dishes," a cheerful Veronica responded.

" More like smashing them," she said under her breath, "Where is everyone?" she inquired.

"Challenger needed more medicinal herbs, so he and the boy are out getting some." 

__

Well at least it's not me, she thought. The professor usually got carried away and they ended up carrying in the entire jungle greenery. 

"I guess it just you and me, " she said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Any coffee?" she asked.

"In the pot." 

"Looks like they're back," Marguerite remarked as the sound of the elevator reached them. 

Out of the lift stepped Malone and Roxton, carrying an obscene amount of herbs and medicinal plants.

"Looks like you came back with the entire jungle."

"That's what we tried to tell the professor," Malone glanced at Veronica who was now helping him with the boxes.

Marguerite!" Roxton called out. He was up to his ears in boxes.

Being the generous person she was, she sauntered over to him and relieved him of a few boxes. "What does he want with so many of these herbs?" she asked, as she smelled one of them.

"I'm glad you asked," George Challenger said as he stepped out of the lift.

"Here we go." Roxton immediately prepared for a long explanation on how Challenger was looking for an antidote against the common flu.

*********************

Later that day after the long explanation George had given them, Marguerite idly stared out of the balcony. She could sense something was wrong but everything seemed normal to her. Everyone had been acting a bit peculiar towards her; they didn't believe her, and who could blame them when she hadn't had any visions or had shown signs of any powers. Maybe it was all a dream. One weird dream. 

"Marguerite!" Veronica called from the top of the stairs.

It took a while for Marguerite to reply. "Sorry did you say something?" 

Veronica approached her, concern written all over her face. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Zanga village with us. But on second thought maybe it's better that you stay here with Challenger. You don't look too well."

Veronica was right; she didn't feel that well, she had been getting dizzy spells all day, but she wasn't about to admit it. "Like I said, I'm fine. But I'd rather stay. I have some blouses that need stitching up." 

Veronica didn't question the heiress any further and left. She would tell the professor to keep an eye on her. She couldn't help but feel bad; she had wanted to believe the heiress but it was impossible when there was hardly any signs.

"So is she joining us?" Malone asked while he adjusted his backpack.

"No, she's not." She did not want to worry Roxton. She would tell the George to keep an eye on her.

*********************

Assai carried a tray of food as she made her way into one of the huts in the Zanga village.

"What took you so long?" a threatening voice greeted her.

Assai didn't responded. The tall hooded figure loomed in front of her. He took the tray from her hands and inspected the contents. The hooded man removed his dark cloak; his mouth was perfectly curled into a sinister smile, hair black as ebony, his dark glazed eyes stared at the obviously frightened girl. Good looks were accountable in this man that knew nothing but darkness.

A month had pass since he had gained control of the entire village. Everyone was under his control. It had drained him of his powers but now he controlled only a few of them and the rest were so fearful of him that they didn't dare question him. He eyed the young girl from under the rim of his cup. He had to be careful with this one, and on one of two occasions she had broken out of his control. He'd rather have her with him all the time.

Assai stood in the corner of the room waiting for her next orders. 

The day was near where he would control anyone and anything. Soon enough, as soon as the entrance of the cave was clear.

Tay made his way into the hut. 

"About time," the dark man snarled. He wasn't a patient man. 

"We're almost there, my lord." The young man bowed.

"Almost is not good, come to me when you are done," he ordered. Tay bowed and left immediately. 

*********************

It had been 3 hours since the rest of her fellow's explorers had left her and Challenger. The professor had spent most of those hours in his laboratory and every now and then he came to check on her, no doubt by Veronica's orders. Marguerite reluctantly rested on one of the chairs, she was quite restless, and she could feel something was definitely wrong. 

The heiress got up and headed for the kitchen counter. She stood there a while trying to remember what she wanted. Damn memory. She hated it when that happened.

"Water!" she remembered. "Now, where did I put that glass?"

At that same moment, at the end of the counter a glass of water started to move and in an instant the glass was in front of her. Marguerite couldn't believe it; she had moved the glass! Slowly she picked the glass up. 

__

Telekinesis, the word sprang into her mind. 

Half scared and half excited, she yelled for the professor. "George, you'd better get out here." 

*********************

Between the thick bushes in the jungle, Veronica and Malone ran for their dear lives. Behind them about half a dozen Zanga warriors were hotly in pursuit. 

Malone ran a few feet behind Veronica; he was quite out of breath. He was afraid that any minute he would collapse. His legs couldn't carry him any longer. "Where now?" he yelled, hoping that Veronica would hear. 

"This way." Things had happened so quickly that they hardly had any time to get any bearings. What on earth was going on? Veronica was running so fast that she didn't notice that Malone was no longer behind her. She stopped, "Malone!" she called for her fellow explorer. 

An out of breath Malone came round the corner. "Keep running, " he yelled to a very dishevelled Veronica. 

She did as she was asked and in the process she lost her footing and fell down a very steep slope. Malone followed too closely to avoid falling himself, and the two slid to the end of the slope, where both of explorers lost consciousness. 

The Zanga warriors inspected their surroundings and spoke their native tongue. Out of the bushes Lord John Roxton stepped out. Instinctively he headed towards the slope. Zanga warriors made way for him. His face was sober as he peered down.

Showing no feelings whatsoever, he gave orders in their native tongue, "Leave them, we've got more important things to worry about." 

*********************

At the treehouse Marguerite and Challenger waited restlessly. Marguerite could sense that something was definitely wrong and had told Challenger so. Challenger took it under consideration and agreed that if they weren't back in half an hour they would go and look for them, but there was no reason to panic. The lift could be heard coming up. Challenger and Marguerite rushed to the lift. But to their surprised, the only person to come out was Roxton. 

"Where's Veronica and Malone?" Marguerite asked.

"Oh, they'd decided to spend the night," he told them. 

It wasn't unusual for Veronica and Malone to stay for days at the Zanga village. But this time she sensed something was off. "You left them behind?" 

"I did not leave them behind, they are staying among friends, Marguerite." He headed to the kitchen, and Marguerite followed.

"Never mind. Marguerite why don't you show John your new-found abilities." Challenger said.

*********************

Later that night somewhere in the plateau, two figures rested by the side of a tree. Malone's face had a few smudges of blood, at the side of his face a trickle of blood flowed from his right temple. _Where the hell were they?_ he asked himself as he examined his surroundings. He finally rested his eyes on the dimly lit Veronica who rested beside him. 

Veronica opened her eyes and stared at her companion. Her head was throbbing but all she could think was that they had to get back and warn the others.

"We have to get back." She tried to get up but the fall had left the jungle beauty with a sprained ankle and she fell back down.

"Are you OK?" Malone asked.

"My ankle!" she said as she carefully removed her boot. 

Malone moved closer to examined and found that she had sprained it. "It's just a sprain nothing serious," he concluded, as he tried to settle down Veronica.

"We have to get back."

"I know but it'll have to wait until morning. We wouldn't stand a chance tonight."

"By tomorrow it could be too late!"

"I know, but it won't do us any good if we get back and can't help them. In the state we are in, it's best if we rest for the night."

"I guest you are right."

"Try to get some sleep." He took a blanket out his backpack. "We'll get our bearings in the morning." He could only hope he was doing the right thing. He knew how much his friends needed them at the moment.

Veronica sought comfort from Malone. She slowly reclined her head against his shoulder. Malone smiled and slowly kissed her forehead. Veronica returned the smile and slowly began drifting to sleep. 

*********************

The sun shone brightly through out the treehouse. It was a scorching day indeed. Challenger and Marguerite were sitting down having breakfast, which consisted of mostly fruit. It was far too hot for a proper English breakfast. 

Roxton made his way out of his room. "Good morning," he greeted them cheerfully.

Marguerite barely looked up. "What's so good about it?" Annoyance dripped from her tongue.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I'm in the company of two of my favourite house companions." He reached down in the fruit bowl for a piece of papaya.

" Well, I don't know about you, but the sun is irritating my skin, and those damn birds woke me up when I at least had two more hours of sleep, and not to mention the fact that we are missing two house companions." She still thought something was wrong with his story.

"Not that again Marguerite," he sat down opposite her. " I told you that they're staying at the Zanga village for a couple of days." He was growing rather tired of her concern for those two.

"And I told you that they are in danger." The heiress got up from the table quite angrily.

"Maybe we should listen to Marguerite." Challenger quipped in.

"Thank you, George." She was grateful someone agreed with her. 

"Tell you what, if it gets you out my hair for a few hours. We can go to the Zanga village say sometime at noonday and you can see for yourself." He left the room and headed towards the lift, leaving a fuming Marguerite behind.

*********************

Somewhere in the jungle, Malone and Veronica slept soundly under the sheltering of the tree. Malone's eyelids began opening, and he slowly slid his way out of Veronica's embrace, making sure not to wake her up. It had been a long night, and sleep had been arduous. He stood up and began examining his surroundings. 

Under the tree the still form of Veronica began stirring. Her blue eyes shot open when she remembered where she was. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Around midday," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Malone, your face." She gingerly reached and touched his face that was now covered with dry patches of blood.

"I'm fine, how about you?" he said, referring to her ankle.

She tried moving it around but it was too painful. Distress and discomfort showed plainly on her face.

"It still hurts, it may be a bit swollen." Malone took a closer look. She was right; her foot was swollen.

"I don't think you are in a position to go anywhere," he told her. 

"Malone we have to get back, we have to warn the others. We already wasted enough time. Who know what's going on?" Slowly she began lifting herself up.

Veronica covered her eyes from the vicious sunrays that blinded her. Malone helped her up, giving his arm for support. She was right they had to get back. What could have possessed Roxton to turn on us like that? All of the sudden Marguerite's story started to make sense. But what could he possibly want with the Zanga village?

With Malone's help, the pair headed straight back, towards the slope. After ten minutes Malone stopped, attentively examining his surrounding. "Something is not right, we should have come across that slope 5 minutes ago." He was clearly worried. 

Veronica too was beginning to get worried, she did not recognise any of the land marks, "Are you sure it was this way?" she asked.

He nodded. 

"Do you hear that?" she asked as she tried to track down the sound.

The sound of water flowing could be heard. Malone and Veronica headed through some bushes to investigate. It indeed was a river. 

"I don't remember a river being on this side of the plateau," she commented.

He too had noticed this and it clearly worried him. "I don't know what to make of it. Have you noticed that none of our surrounding looked familiar?" Malone headed to the banks to wash himself off while he left Veronica at a comfortable reach so that she can take the opportunity to wash herself.

"I don't mean to sound crazy, but you don't think we entered another version of the plateau?"

"A parallel dimension?"

Malone nodded. 

Veronica didn't like it one bit, more than ever they needed to get back, now was not the time to fall into the plateau's limbo.

Malone decided to follow the river, it seemed like the wise thing to do.

*********************

Roxton had kept his promise and now they were on their way to the village. Roxton was leading the way at quite an alarming rate that she was having problems keeping up. "Roxton wait up," Marguerite shouted as she tried to catch up with him.

"Are you sure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary?" she asked as she dried her forehead.

"No, business as usual." He was growing quite irritated.

Two stops later, two very tired, overheated explorers made their way inside a very desolated Zanga village. 

"Where is everybody?" Marguerite asked as she inspected her surroundings.

Roxton ignored Marguerite and continued walking to one of the larger huts.

"Roxton! Something is not right." She warned him as she took her gun from her holsters. She expected Roxton to do the same but to her surprise Roxton stood in his place without even flinching.

"Roxton! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at him.

"It's not use Marguerite." The dark hair man stepped out of the hut. "Isn't that right, Lord Roxton?" He walked past him.

"Who the hell are you?" she immediately aimed her gun. A gut feeling told her who he was. "Orak!"

"I see you know my name," he started walking towards her. 

Marguerite held her gun firm. "One more step and I blow your brains out!" Anger spread throughout her face. 

"Temper, temper, I assume that if you heard about me you know that I possessed certain powers, that let's say for example…" He turned to Roxton.

Roxton turned towards Marguerite, gun in hand. His face was quite determined. 

"Now if you please, " Orak approached her.

She was left with no other choice but to hand her gun to him. She remembered exactly what had happened when Summerlee, Challenger and Veronica had been under the control of that impostor. She did not want to risk endangering his life; she didn't know what he was capable of. Her newfound abilities had to remain hidden. 

Two men grabbed her from behind. She did what came naturally and struggled to become free. "What have you done to him?" She continued asking questions. "Where are Veronica and Malone?" 

"Why don't you ask Lord Roxton?" he smiled as they took her away.

"You bastard!" She tried to reach for him.

"Such spirit," he signalled for them to stop. 

Defiantly she looked at him. 

Orak circled her, trying his best to intimidate her. Lust sparkled in his eyes as gaze travelled down Marguerite's body.

Marguerite found him repulsive, he made her uncomfortable.

"As much as I like to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, it would be inappropriate." 

"Go to hell!" She was sure that she could take the warriors down, but him, he was more than a match for her. She hadn't developed all her powers and he knew it. A small tear trickled down her face; she had failed them, just like she had failed so many others.

He handed the small green bottle to one of the warriors. 

She made her last plead to Roxton, but he did not even look at her. As the young man approached her, she knew that she had to make a run for it. She could not let this deranged man have her power. Even if she had to sacrifice Roxton or herself to defend human kind. 

With all her power she flung everything within half-meter radius, everyone and everything went flying onto the ground. "Sorry Roxton," she mumbled. She did not know how to use her powers and only hoped that the force hadn't been too much. As she attempted to run, she felt as if her feet were cemented to the ground; she could not move.

Orak was standing before her a smile plastered all over his face. "You didn't think you could get away from me that easily?" He yanked her hair pulling her face within proximity of his.

Marguerite fell his hot breath against her skin, it repulse her. She looked into his eyes and spit at him. 

Orak was unfazed as he wiped the saliva off his face. 

Marguerite look into his heartless dark eyes, when suddenly a sharp pain made itself throughout her neck. A small dart was protruding at the nape of her neck as her body jerked, she felt herself drifting off. As much as she fought it, she collapsed on the floor.

To be continued.........

Phew! Well that's over. Hope you enjoy it! Hopefully chapter three will be finished in a couple of weeks and for those who are eagerly awaiting the third instalment of my trilogy " The Quest" I will start work on it as soon as I finish this story. 

Now press that button and review.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I still ask myself why a bother with this. We all know that I don't own any of the characters. The characters I do own are Tay, Orak, Juan, Aurora, Rosario and Manuel. They are mine created in sole purpose for this story. Warning! If anyone of my family reads this, I warn you I got all the best lawyers of the world on my side you wouldn't stand a chance. So just forget it, that's right! I use your names for this story but that's as far as it goes.

This story is a work of fiction based on the story and characters that are the property of the creators and producers of "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" syndicated television series. 

Author's Note: I must thank all those people who always review my stories to name a few: Evil Irish Eye, TLWROX, Tessa, Nefret24, Steffi, Brandy Leigh, Jaclyn, Lixta, Panda Eyes, Len, Orry, Kseniya, Maggie, Mindy, Beth and Lin. 

I also want to thank Jacqueline my beta reader without her help it wouldn't have been possible. She always takes care of those awful grammatical errors and even writes a few lines to make the story run smoothly. Thanks :D

A writer always appreciates feedback. Enjoy!

****

The Call

III

Malone and Veronica continued walking along the riverbank. So far they hadn't made much progress; everything was different, they had no idea where they were, and with no animals or people in sight, it was almost eerie.

The sun's rays were more than tanning the young reporter's fair skin; with his sleeves rolled up, his arms looked darker than usual. His strain was beginning to show. His shirt, permeated in sweat, gave off an almost foul odour, which invaded his senses in every way. Clinging to his side was Veronica. She, too, looked enervated. The jungle beauty suffered from a serious case of sunstroke; her hair was soaked in her own sweat. _If this sweltering heat keeps up_...her train of though came to an abrupt end as she felt a sharp pain in her right temple. Immediately she motioned for Malone to stop; she couldn't go any much further. She was beginning to feel dizzy and was afraid that she would faint.

Malone helped her companion settle down under the sheltering branches of a tree, while he dug inside his backpack for his canteen. Once he found it he immediately offered Veronica the last remaining drop. 

The water was warm, and it did nothing but dry her throat.

"Here," he said, offering her one banana of the many they had picked up along the way.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he left her side. 

Veronica acknowledge him and closed her eyes for comfort as she took deep long breaths, fighting off the nausea. 

Having settled Veronica down he headed to the bank of the river. He didn't think he could endure this heat any longer. Reaching for his canteen, he caught sight of his reflection; he was in bad shape. Cupping his two hands together, he dipped them into the water. It was far cooler than he had expected. Bowing his head, he scooped up water in his cupped hands and poured it all over his head; his body welcomed the relieving sensation. 

Whatever had he done to deserve such a cruel fate? Here he was lost somewhere inside one of the plateau's realities. His fingers slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He needed a quick dip in the river to refresh his body and mind.

Ten minutes later; a very refreshed and alert Malone made his way back to Veronica, his bare chest glistening in the sunbeams. Water dripped off his short blonde hair. 

"I was starting to get worried!" Veronica shot up to an upright position.

"Sorry didn't mean to take so long," he said as he handed her the canteen.

A weak smile formed on her chapped lips; Ned Malone smiled back at her as he hung his shirt in a nearby branch to dry. His trousers were wet but in the presence of a lady he couldn't take them off as well.

Twisting the cap of the canteen, Veronica proceeded to take a long swig from it. The refreshing water made its way down her throat, eliciting a wave of relief. Taking a page from Malone's book she poured the remaining water on her hair and face. It was cool as well as refreshing, just what she needed. The sensation brought new life to her.

Malone took a seat near Veronica; they had come to the conclusion that if they were going to make it back in one piece, they had to take at least an hour's rest. Slowly peeling his banana skin off, he began to take small bites out of it. Delighting in the fruit flavour, he watched Veronica fall into a deep sleep; he soon followed his beautiful companion who was now a little worse for wear.

*********************

Inside one of the huts, the sleeping form of Marguerite lay sprawled along a makeshift bed; her luscious locks were sprawled all around her. Her normal features were distorted by a displeased look. Flinging her head violently to one side, the soft corners of her lips twitched. Back in the dream world, engulfed by the white dense fog, she disappeared.

"Where am I?" her voice echoed, as her slim figure became visible.

"Do not fear my child, the time has come," came the too familiar voice.

"You! Where were you when I needed you?" Lashing out at him was not what she wanted to do but it was entirely his fault. 

"What am I suppose to do, he's got Roxton under his control, not to mention the whole entire Zanga village!"

"Marguerite, you mustn't let him..."

"Tell me something I don't know!" 

"Remember back to when we handed you your powers," were his last words, as the fog that had brought them together now consumed him, vanishing from her sight. She gave a cry of frustration as she reached out for him, only to open her eyes and see her hand closing on empty air. 

*********************

After a long rest the two explorers finally awoke, rested and feeling much better now that the sun had finally began to give them a break. Veronica, who was standing beside the tree, noticed something unusual that wasn't there before. A white fog-like wall could be seen behind the deep dense jungle. She called for Malone who was filling the canteen up. At her call, Malone turned towards her, he too noticed it and a smile crept onto his face. "Let's go," he said.

Fifteen minutes later the two explorers were now standing in front of the misty wall. 

"What do you think?" Malone asked.

"There's no other choice but to go through it," Veronica replied. She stood firmly holding onto Malone. She too was afraid that it might lead them into some other land, but they had to take the risk. 

Just as they were about to go through, they paused as they heard the laughter of a young boy. 

A small boy about nine ran out of the bushes directly towards the explorers and stopped as soon as he saw them.

The boy, who was wearing a straw hat, blue pants, and a white shirt that hung loosely on him, stared in disbelief at the white fog and immediately began calling for someone.

"Aurora!" he shouted.

Approaching footsteps could be heard. From out of the bushes, a little girl pushed herself through. She was taller that the little boy, possibly a year older; her hair was braided into two tails and her once pristine white dress was now covered in mud. 

Her large brown eyes stared curiously at the two strangers. Pulling her brother out of harm's way, her sisterly instinct kicked in. How many times had she been told by her parents to beware of strangers, especially gringos? Unlike her immature, naive brother she knew better. They had heard stories about the wall of mist. What was it that they called it, " La Puerta del Diablo?" Clutching her hand brother's hand tightly she started backing away. 

"Where do you think they come from?" Veronica asked Malone.

"Who knows?" he shrugged, as Veronica observed the girl backing away. 

"Hi there," he tried to communicate." My name is Ned Malone, and this is Veronica."

The little boy, who had snapped out of his trance, spoke. "No hablamos ingles, Señor." 

Malone recognised the language as Spanish. He could manage a few sentences but not enough to start a conversation_. Languages was Marguerite's department,_ he though.

"I speak a little ingles, señor." Aurora could see that the blond woman was in a great deal of pain. She decided to risk it; besides, they didn't look dangerous. They certainly weren't poachers. 

Malone expressed relief; once and for all he could find if they were still on the plateau or in some twisted reality. 

"My name is Aurora and this is my brother Juan," the girl told them as she cautiously approached them. 

"This is Veronica and I'm Ned," he re-introduced.

Juan, was on the other hand, was more interested in experimenting with the portal; he was about step into it when Malone spotted him. 

"NO, " he told him as he held onto his shoulder.

Juan stopped immediately as he heard the gentleman's cries. Pulling him back to safety was his sister; she immediately launched into one of her sermons. He was used to them; his mother and father, too, were accustomed to them. He was a troublesome child; there wasn't a day where he didn't get into some sort of scrape.

Aurora raised her voice even louder. Apparently, in spite of her innumerable lectures, her brother didn't seem to get it through his thick cracked skull. She was his older sister but she sure felt like his mother. She still remembered the time when he had broken his leg. She had warned him about climbing that tree. Now all she could do was roll her eyes and warn their parents of what he was up to. 

Malone and Veronica stared intensely at the two. 

"Sorry, Señor. He can be a bit stupid sometimes." She pulled him close to her, giving him a final warning.

Malone could only muse on what scrapes he usually got in to. 

Aurora immediately express her concerned for Veronica and asked her if she was OK. Malone did his best, trying to explain her that she had sprained her ankle, but his vocabulary was somewhat limited.

Aurora spoke to her brother and then motioned for them to follow them. Perhaps they had just detoured somewhere; it was best if they followed the girl and find out just where exactly they were.

*********************

A huge sign welcomed them to the "Hacienda Gonsalez." There were miles of acres with crops and cattle. Workers busily scampered around doing their daily chores. Two dark tanned men approached them. Aurora gave orders to them, which they apparently took very seriously. They stepped up to Malone, and, relieving him of Veronica's weight, they gently picked her up and made their way to the big house. He followed them closely and expressed his gratitude in their native tongue. 

At entering their house, they were greeted by the Aurora and Juan's father. A man in his late thirties, he motioned for his workers to settle the girl in one of the guest bedrooms. It was hard to understand, as he spoke at an alarming rate, but Malone got the gist of it. The man then seemed to be motioning to one of the house girls to get him something.

Aurora and Juan both stood attentively looking at their father, obviously aware of something he didn't know.

Having finished giving orders to his servant, he turned his attention to the two little children. His voice was calm but strict. Aurora and Juan listened attentively at their father reprimanded them. After he dismissed them, he was able to finally turn his attention on Malone. 

"I'm Manuel Gonsalez." His accent was strong.

"Edward Malone." He shook his hand. 

"Don't worry about the Señorita, or should I say your wife, my wife is looking after her," Manuel tried to reassure him.

Descending the stairs, a woman who could not have been more than thirty made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was swept up in a bun; her dress, although simple, clung to her slender body. 

"This is my wife Rosario." He took his wife's hand to help her down the stairs.

The woman nodded with a brief smile.

"Tell me, how is she?" 

"Her ankle will heal nicely. We rubbed in some paste, which will help with the swelling. We've disinfected her wound." Her voice was soothing as she explained his friend's condition.

" Wound?" There had been no wound apart from a swollen ankle.

"She did not want to worry you but she had a small cut in her foot, nothing serious, " she said as she tried to reassure the anxious man.

"Thank you." Malone smiled gratefully at his hostess. 

"You must be famished." Turning to his wife, Manuel asked politely, "Rosario, please have the maids serve dinner." 

Leaving her husband to it, she left for the kitchen.

"Tell me, Mr. Malone, what are you doing out here?" he asked as they walked to the dining room.

"If may I ask, where would I be?"

"Why, the Gonsalez Hacienda." Manuel almost felt offended, as it was a widely famous spot for tourists.

"What I mean is, where are exactly are we?" 

A puzzled looked formed on Manuel's tan features, but in a moment he understood Malone's question. He replied, "Peru." 

Malone's mouth dropped in shock as he heard those two syllables. He could hardly believe that after of years of searching, they had finally found a way out without even looking for it. 

"Are you alright?" Manuel had seen Malone's reaction and wondered if perhaps they had strayed from their party and become lost.

"Yes, it's just that..." Malone proceeded to tell him of their toils and struggles to find a way out of the damned plateau. 

At the mention of Lord Roxton's name Manuel's face lit up. Roxton was famous around these parts for his exploits as well as his scrapes with poachers and slavers. He seemed to recall a story in a newspaper, about the ill-fated Challenger Expedition. Although no bodies had been found, he had heard from mostly British hunting parties that they were believed to have died at the hands of cannibals.

Once dinner was served, Veronica, Rosario and her two children joined them at the table. Between bites, the men kept busy exchanging anecdotes. Veronica on the other hand kept much to herself. Malone had told her where they were. To think; she was the last person who wanted to leave, and now here she was. Both of the children had taken a liking to her, asking her all sorts of question, which she did her best to answer. 

After dinner, Malone thanked their host kindly for putting up with them but they had to leave. Their friends were in danger and they had to be back. Before leaving, Malone left one of his journals and asked Manuel kindly if he could send it to the address he had written on the piece of paper. He had to let his family know that he was alive. 

After saying their goodbyes, they left without looking back. Finding the portal, they stepped into a world full of excitement and danger. Hopefully someday they could come back. However, they could never abandon their fellow explorers. They came as a group of explorers, and they would leave as a family.

*********************

Night was falling in the plateau. At the treehouse Challenger feverishly worked in his lab. _The two of them should have been back an hour ago,_ he thought. Where the hell were they? Without a moment of thought he left what he was doing. After packing some supplies he left the treehouse in search of his companions.

Two hours later Challenger stood in the outskirts of the village. He had been sitting there for an hour with nothing to do but watch. It was impossible to get into the village without being spotted; Zanga warriors guarded the village from all sides. Picking up his binoculars he spotted Roxton. He walked with a blank expression on his face. He had as much suspected that the man with the black cape was controlling Roxton. So far he hadn't any luck in spotting Veronica, Malone or Marguerite; they were no were in sight. 

As he hung his binocular around his neck, a strong hand clasped his mouth shut from behind. Appearing out of the shadows, Veronica slowly moved to his eye line, signalling for him to stay quiet; Malone released his hold.

Challenger was more than relieved that his two friends were alive. He immediately noticed that Veronica was on crutches. "What happened to you?" he inquired of Malone. "I thought the two of you were in there," he said as he pointed to the village.

"It's just a sprain, nothing that I can't handle," Veronica assured the professor. In fact, the pain and the swelling were almost gone. Whatever they had rubbed on her ankle had done its job.

"I take it Roxton and Marguerite are in there." Malone tried to take a look through the lush greenery.

Challenger nodded as he once again observed the village through his binoculars.

"Here, see for yourself." He handed Malone his binoculars. 

Malone observed as the man they had met earlier gave orders to some of the village people. "He seems to be controlling the entire village." 

"Including Roxton," he added.

"Don't we know it! What's the plan?" Malone asked as he crouched down next to Challenger.

"I just haven't been able to determine what is going on," Challenger said.

"They are clearing the entrance of a cave not far from here," Veronica informed him.

"Whatever for?" A befuddled expression crossed his now tired features. 

"We didn't exactly had time to ask. Roxton turned on us, gun in hand; he was quite willing to shoot. We did manage to see a strange man dressed in a hooded cloak coming out of the cave, who I presumed is this Orak Marguerite told us about." Handing back the professor back his binocular he continued, " More or less I say they are stabilising the cave for some ritual purpose." 

"How on earth are we ever going to get them out?" Veronica asked, remembering quite well how willing Roxton had been to kill them. 

"If his powers are greater than Marguerite we stand no chance, " George Challenger concluded.

*********************

Inside one of the small huts, Marguerite was starting to fully wake up. After her dream, she had managed a short nap. She looked around her, but the room was barely lit. She slowly climbed off of the mattress and headed toward the door. Just as she thought; guards were stationed around the hut. Her throat was killing her. Rubbing her throat for some relief, she looked around for something to drink and spotted a jar. Carefully she made her way toward it. Studying the contents up close, it looked like water, but when she drank it, it was a bit sugary. 

Nonchalantly she treaded towards her bed. She sank down, finally letting her worries overcome her. She couldn't defeat him alone; she had tried escaping but it had failed. She had to think of something. She wasn't about to let him win. Her mind flashed back to when she had asked about Veronica and Malone. She only hoped that it had been lie; something told her that they were alive and well. 

"Challenger!" Was George on his way? She had to warn him. Could she be able to do it telepathically? She had to try.

She sat up onto the bed and began concentrating on Challenger. Slowly she started to empty her mind, the more she thought about Challenger the more she felt connected toward her fellow explorers. After ten minutes of concentration she was finally able to pinpoint where he was. A triumphant smile crept onto her face.

*********************

Outside Challenger, Malone and Veronica organised themselves to infiltrate the village.

Challenger tucked his binoculars in his backpack. "And remember," he continued, "light up each strand within 1 minute of each other." He repeated his instructions to Veronica.

Veronica nodded and wished them good luck. 

Heading on the opposite direction of his fellow explorers, George Challenger stood still on his tracks as he heard his name being called over and over.

"Did you say something?" He turned to Veronica.

"No," she whispered back.

"There it is again." A wild expression crossed his face. 

"I don't hear a..." Malone was interrupted as the Professor motioned for them to be quiet. Glancing towards the Zanga village he understood, as he stared directly towards Marguerite's hut. 

"Marguerite!" he said aloud.

Veronica and Malone stared at each other in awe as Challenger began talking to himself. 

*********************

Midnight was fast approaching, the witching hour where everything would be resolved. He had been waiting for this for a long time; everything had to go according to plan. Orak made his way inside Marguerite's hut.

"You didn't think you could outsmart me," he chided.

Marguerite was startled, but she quickly stood up to her full height. She wasn't going to let this man intimidate her.

At that same instant four Zanga warriors came inside the hut. Their prisoners, Challenger, Veronica and Malone, were shoved in front of Orak. 

A look of horror crossed Marguerite's face. 

"I take you haven't develop all your powers otherwise you would have tried something by now." He towered over her, intimidation worked like a charm on his prisoners. "Just in case you get any ideas." He turned to the warriors, his mind working overtime as he gave orders to them.

Upon his orders one of the Zanga men punched Challenger in his stomach.

As he doubled up in pain, Marguerite rushed to his side. As she grasped Challenger's hand to help him up a surge of light passed between them. 

Blocking his view was Veronica. "You animal," she yelled as she lunged at Orak.

"Get rid of them," he ordered the warriors in their native language.

"No!" Marguerite's face was full of fear; she had to think of something.

"On second though, bring them. I want to see their faces as I kill her and become the one and truly Zchasnet." He made his way out.

"Do please join us Marguerite," At his command Marguerite was pushed forward, sending her crashing to the ground. "You are our honoured guest." 

Picking herself off the ground, her fiery grey-green eyes were full of contempt, but she was left with no choice but to follow them. 

*********************

A ten-minute walk was all it took to arrive at the cave. Struggling with their bonds was almost futile; red marks from the rope cuts were beginning to show. Having been allowed to remain in crutches the golden haired beauty walked alongside Marguerite. Malone and Challenger kept the pace up in the front, and Marguerite could see their hands working feverishly to free themselves of the binding ropes. Two Zanga warriors escorted them on each side, their faces covered with blank expressions. To her advantage, they were puppets. None of them did something unless asked and none of them noticed when she'd had been handed the sharp knife which she had hidden in her stockings. 

Glancing at the mouth of the cave, she saw them; two more pawns in this twisted game which no doubt would end in a massacre. Roxton and Assai were standing side by side; blank expressions covered their faces. 

Taking up the front Orak joined his two victims at the opening of the cave. "You see, for me to be able conduct this ritual," he explained, "I have to release my hold on the village. All but these two," he said, grinning fiercely as Roxton and Assai continued to stare ahead. 

Relieving the Zanga warriors from their duties, Roxton and Assai took their places. Having been given orders the Zanga warriors started back to their village.

"I need as much of my power to conduct this ritual," he continued as the explorers were led inside the cave. "After you." He was the last to enter.

Like all megalomaniacs, he liked to brag about himself. _That's right feed that over inflated ego_, Marguerite thought; she needed to learn more of his plans. Marguerite wasn't one to stay quiet, but she didn't want to ruin her chances. She stepped in, and after reaching the end of the cave, they were now standing in a medium sized oval chamber. Hanging along side the wall were eight torches that did the job wonderfully, illuminating every crack and cranny. 

As soon as Orak stepped out of the corridor, the whole cave began shaking. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted." A small dust cloud erupted from the corridors; the whole cave entrance had collapsed.

"I know what you're thinking, how would I get out? Those are minor details that where you are going, you won't need."

Adjusting her eyes to the light, Marguerite looked towards the centre of the room and saw the ceremonial altar. A rectangular slab about 3 feet high, it had inscriptions all around it, the same hieroglyphics Malone had copied down on his journals.

Pushed from behind two pair of strong hands urged her forward. Without thinking she turned around. His frame seemed more aggressive, and Roxton's green eyes commanded servitude. She wasn't about to comply. She stood firm on her ground staring back in almost the same manner; pleading with him would a least give her a chance of succeeding with her plan. 

"Roxton!" she called to him. " I know you can hear me, please let me go." Her voice began to crack.

Ignoring her pleas, he grabbed her by the wrist. Pulling her to the altar, he deposited her on top of the slab where he began tying her onto it.

"Damn it, John!" 

Roxton continued tying her, showing no emotion whatsoever. After he finished tying Marguerite, he joined Assai on the opposite side of the room. 

Turning his attention to the rest of the explorers in the corner of the room, Orak spoke in a resonant voice, "The hour is upon us and soon I will be all that I can dream of." Orak approached Roxton, who handed him a carved wooden case. Returning to the centre of the room, he raised the box to the skies. Acknowledging the gods' approval, he opened the case to reveal a ceremonial dagger. Its silvery blade shone brightly; its handled was engraved with different kinds of symbols than the altar. His sinister plans soon would take effect; he wickedly smiled as he caressed the dagger. 

Removing his dark black cloak, which neatly fell to the ground, he then approached Marguerite. "Soon all of this will be over," said as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Sheer disgust was eminent on her beautiful yet frightened features. 

"They tried to protect you," he whispered hotly against her ear. "But they failed, just as they failed to keep me imprisoned." He turned to the explorers and said, "Now they will bear my wrath."

Starting the ritual, he began by chanting in some ancient language. His voice grew louder, with each line. Four out of the five explorers watched in pure horror as he raised the dagger above his head and prepared to plunge it into Marguerite's heart. As his hand rapidly descended, Marguerite rolled out of the way just in time. " Now!" she shouted as she ran across the room. 

Orak's senses failed to perceive the inevitable. In one swift motion he was thrown across the room. His body collided painfully with the cave's wall; darkness soon descended upon him. 

Challenger stood within a distance of his body. It had worked! Transferring her powers to him had done the trick. 

From behind Roxton was beginning to come around. He had been unexpectedly knocked over by the older man. Standing firmly on his two feet, he prepared to pull the trigger of his Webleys. His index finger gently pulled at the trigger. The final outcome would end up killing the man he had once promised to follow to "Hell and back" An unexpected push brought the tall hunter down. Unable to stop him from firing his gun, Ned Malone watched in horror as the bullet made its way to its intended target. 

The sensation of flesh being ripped shook the Professor off of his feet. "I'm ok," he shouted as he overcame the initial shock. 

A sign of relief crossed Malone's face as he heard him. He had indeed stopped the professor from being seriously hurt; the bullet had merely grazed him. The slight stirring on Roxton's part prompted the journalist to knock him unconscious for the safety of all of them and his own conscience. 

Not so far away Veronica and Marguerite were reasoning with Assai. Twice had she attempted to hurt them; Veronica was in no condition to confront the woman so she did all that was possible to talk her out of it. They did not want to hurt her, but their friend was more than willing to hurt them. As Assai flung her knife furiously at them, Challenger sneaked up from behind. He slowly tapped Assai's shoulder, and as she turned around, he punched her squarely on her jaw. He caught her as she fell and gently lowered her unconscious body to the ground. 

At the other side of the cave Orak had already regain consciousness; he was furious and without a moment of thought he sent everyone crashing to the ground. No one was going to stand in his way. Content with his accomplishment he marched to a semiconscious Marguerite. He would not waste any time. He clutched a hand full of her thick hair and began dragging her towards the altar. 

Once again he deposited Marguerite on the slab. As he bent forward to pick the dagger, Marguerite gathered all of her strength and kicked Orak with both of her feet, causing Orak to hit the ground. He did not hesitate in retaliating; in a second he sent Marguerite flying across the room. Marguerite landed on her rump just a few feet away; his force hadn't been as powerful as he had hoped. 

Marguerite helplessly watched as Orak made his way to retrieve the dagger. Not a moment too soon, Challenger telekinetically grabbed the dagger just as Orak touched it and in one motion he sends it flying towards Marguerite. As she reached to grab it, the whole cave became unstable; debris and boulders from small to large started to shower on them. 

Narrowly avoiding being hit by one of them, Marguerite made a leap for the dagger. With a mighty grip she clutched the dagger. However, smiling down at her, Orak's boots descended hard on her slender fingers. A piercing scream escaped from Marguerite's lips as she released her hold.

Unable to do anything, Challenger, Veronica and Malone pulled an unconscious Roxton and Assai to safety, seeking shelter on the opposite side of the cave. Roxton and Assai were now coming around; rubble and dust clouded their vision. 

Marguerite and Orak begin struggling with the knife, so close that it was almost impossible to see who had the advantage. "I hate to break it to you, but I have no powers, I transferred them all to Challenger," she said to him defiantly. "The only way you get out of here is in a coffin." Orak's face was a mask of hatred. 

"The same thing could be said for you," he snarled as he plunged the knife into Marguerite's stomach. 

Marguerite's face turned stone cold; disbelief sparkled in her eyes. She looked down to the protruding knife in her stomach; blood poured freely out. In a flash, she reached for the dagger. With the dagger firmly in her grasp and her breathing erratic, she called up her remaining strength and she plunged the knife into his heart. 

His hazel eyes clouded in disbelief as he felt the dagger's smooth blade penetrating his body. Gasping for his final breath, he fell to the ground. Marguerite followed closely. 

Five pair of eyes stared at the events in total shock; distress and the inability to do anything froze them in place. Disbelief was written across their faces.

A small light breeze made its way through the cave; the chilling light wind brought the explorers out of their trance. One by one of the torches went out, leaving the explorers in complete darkness.

To be continued...

Hehehehe, aren't I evil? Would I be capable of killing Marguerite? That's for you to find out in the next chapter. Hope you like it, still working on that 4rth and final chapter ready, seriously, I am!!! Now to get motivated you know what to do, hit that Submit Review button and make me happy. 


	4. Chapter IV

This writer would like to thank her beta reader Jacqueline, thank you! You're the best beta reader anyone could ask! Also I would like to thank all of those people who left their reviews or email me. Your words are an inspiration!

Now onto the last chapter of the story**...**

The Call

IV

As the raucous thunder echoed throughout the plateau, a bright amber flash of light descended on the two motionless bodies. Surging power emanated from them, giving life to one and death to another. 

Witnessing this last event, and ignoring the fact that the cave was now unstable and on the brink of collapsing, John Roxton dashed through the falling debris without giving a moment of thought to his life. Kneeling down next to his beloved, his trembling hands lifted her body close to his chest. 

Remembrance of her comatose state that she had not long ago endured racked his innermost thoughts. But this time was different; this time he had contributed to her current state. She was dead! Death plagued him everywhere he went. He also had a hand in his brother's fatal accident, not to mention his father's sudden heart failure. His eyes, trying to deny the sight in front of him, blinked through the tears that threatened to spill over onto his dust-covered face. Cradling her warm limp body, he held onto to her for dear life; uncontrollable sobs of anger emanated from him, racking his body with terrible tremors of loss, pain and anger. 

A tingling electrifying sensation forced him to drop her body to the ground. His handsome features twisted in pain as he watched her lifeless body tremble with violent convulsions. Agonising seconds passed before her convulsions finally ceased and once again her body became inert. Acting as a frame his lunged his body over her, instantly shielding her from the descending debris that began showering them. As if on cue, Marguerite's eyes opened. Her grey-green eyes were frightfully alert; her hands flung wildly around as her suffocated lungs urged her for oxygen.

"Marguerite!" Total shock was apparent in the hunter's shaken features. "BREATHE!" He pleaded as he struggled with an alarmed heiress that now clutched tightly onto his shirt. A startling rumbling noise brought the heiress out of her trance. She had been in so much shock that the most essential thing, breathing, had been forgotten. Like a wild animal her eyes darted around the room as she gasped air into her strained lungs. 

Across the room, the rest of the explorers had watched the events unfold; they too were aghast at the strange occurrence. No doubt the ritual had taken place. Behind Veronica and Assai, the moonlight rays illuminated an opening that, thanks to Marguerite's powers, Challenger had managed pry open.

"Roxton! Marguerite!" George Challenger urged his friends to follow him. The tremors told him that the cave couldn't possibly hold on much longer. 

In one swoop, Roxton lifted Marguerite off the ground, and with long strides he made a run for the exit. Not sooner had he made it halfway towards the others when Challenger yelled a warning. Stopping dead in his tracks, he could only stare in horror at the large boulder that was about to hit them. Closing his eyes, he prayed to the almighty.

Prying his eyes open, he couldn't believe his luck. To his amazement the whole cave had stopped shaking. Large pieces of rocks stood frozen in mid air. As fast as he could Roxton raced for the exit.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Professor Challenger stood at the cave entrance, eyes closed. A serious expression drained his face of any emotion. Using Marguerite's power he had managed to buy them more time, but he didn't know how long it would last. 

Once safely out of the cave, they all watched as the cave crumpled to the ground. Around them were at least half of the Zanga warriors. A very distraught Assai rushed to her husband's side; tears of happiness ran freely down her cheeks. Embracing her husband brought some relief from the horror of those torturous weeks she had spent under Orak's control.

After explaining the events to the perplexed yet vengeful Zanga warriors, they silently headed back to the Zanga village. 

Marguerite's abused body held onto Roxton tightly; her arms were wrapped around him, and her hair fell around her, covering her tear-stained face. Ashamed of anyone seeing her in that state, she burrowed even deeper into his chest. Feeling Marguerite try to shrink in on herself, Roxton became rigid and tense. He walked as carefully as possible. It pained him to feel her body trembling with every step, as silent sobs shook her delicate form. Tightening his grip, he bent his head ever so slightly. His lips met the top of her head, and he dropped a feather-light kiss on her dark curls. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, but the light came from unshed tears of defeat and rage. He, too, felt the pain and agony of not being able to do anything. All the time he had been controlled by that madman, he had been unable to do anything. He had hurt his friends, hunted them down like prey. Visions of Veronica and Malone running for their lives invaded his mind. 

Behind them, Veronica and Malone walked side by side in complete and utter silence. The day's event had finally taken its toll on them; their faces were now drained of whatever energy they had possessed. Their appearance, pale and silent, was quite ghostly. Tired and exhausted, they wanted to just collapse anywhere. 

Arriving at the Zanga village, they were greeted by the chief and the rest of the Zanga, who expectantly awaited the news of the capture or death of the madman. Approaching his father-in-law, Jarl related the events and the destruction of Orak. Assai, too, joined in, filling in her husband's story with intricate details. She explained how Orak had been killed, freeing them of his reign. At hearing these, the Zanga warriors rejoiced with relief and thanks.

Promptly afterwards, the explorers were shown to their sleeping quarters. Entering the small hut, Roxton laid Marguerite gently on the mattress. Exhaustion had forced her body into a peaceful slumber.

"How is she?" Roxton asked in a whisper as he gently stroked Marguerite's hand. 

"She's fine, her wounds are healing nicely. By tomorrow morning she'll be as good a new," Challenger replied as he rested his hand on the distressed hunter's tense shoulder.

Bidding him goodnight with a slight peck on the cheek and a warm smile, Veronica reassured the hunter of Marguerite's sure recovery. Malone too offered his assurance, but they felt it was best if they left. Veronica knew there was more to Roxton's staying than just concern for Marguerite, though she knew that was a driving force. She remembered how stupid and ashamed she felt when she had been completely been controlled by that maniac claiming to be her father. Leaving the two alone, Malone and Veronica headed out to their respective huts. They had agreed to share for the night; they were complying with the hunter's wishes, as he was set on staying the night with Marguerite. As Challenger was also sharing a hut they had been left with no other choice.

Beside the sleeping heiress, her other half watched her attentively; guilt on her current state consumed his now tired body. 

*********************

Underneath the thick cotton covers, the stirring of the now wide-awake hunter was all that could be heard. As he carefully shifted positions, his face expressed a happiness that wasn't there the night before. 

Waking up in the lovely arms of the heiress was not what he had expected when he woke up that morning. Not that, he didn't welcomed it, far from it; he always treasured the small moments of intimacy that they shared every so often. He had simply not thought she would have recovered enough. Unaware that she had awakened, he continued playing with her beautiful curls. Carefully twisting one lock around his fingers, his roguish grin widened at the though of her ever finding out. Much to his shock, Marguerite's face turned to meet his astonished face. _Her big beautiful eyes had been staring at him all the time!_

Propping herself up the heiress whispered against his ear. "Good morning." Her tone was blissful.

His green eyes echoed in her joy. Sitting up on the mattress, he took in the view. Her dark hair was tousled and her clothes rumpled, but her lovely face was free of pain or fear. "You had a nice sleep?" he asked her with a gentle smile.

"I guess so, I feel so alive, so..." She trailed off as she deep in a deep breath and collapsed back on the pillows with a sigh of contentment. Her spirit rejoiced with the beauty of life.

He didn't remember quite fully what had happened the night before, but this beautiful woman at his side was enough to lift up his feelings. The fact that he was fully dressed indicated that nothing more than a bit of cuddling had happened. 

He stretched out next to her and traced the contours of her face. He cupped her cheek in his large hand and drew her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart; lips about to touch and hungry for more, when Marguerite heard a noise. 

"John!" She pulled away as two familiar faces peered through the entrance.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Veronica said, trying to conceal the big smile that threatened to erupt from her now pursed lips. 

"Not to rush you or anything, but we are getting ready to leave." An impish grin grazed Malone's face before he hastily retreated, fearing the wrath of the couple inside. 

*********************

__

The view was superb from up here, Challenger thought. Leaning on the cane for support, he took a minute to admire the vast view from the valley he had just climbed out of. Stroking his beard in a detached manner, he examined his surrounding. He could see the treehouse, a few of the familiar landmarks and most of all his fellow explorers. From this distance he could still see that the couples were holding hands. Smiling approvingly at this sudden demonstration of affection, nonetheless a deep sigh accompanied by a weak smile crossed his now wistful features.

Glancing back for one final look he continued the trek that would eventually take him to his current home of the past three years. A home that nonetheless he had come to love. His adopted family gave him the full family feeling that he had long been searching for. He missed Jessie; that was the hard truth. Back in London, where he once though he had it all, he had often spent too much time in his laboratory, working for that ephemeral hint of glory. Not once had he given a thought on the effects his work would have on his marriage. His wife, for the most part, put up with a lot of his temper and neglect. Too much time in that bloody lab! Expressing his sentiments had been long over due, and he only hoped that he would one day be able to relate these new revelations to his wife.

A mile away, the youngest couple held a steady loving gaze, a gaze that could be described as pure devotion. Since departing from the Zanga Village, both of the couples had found some way to continually touch, holding hands, sharing a kiss or two, whispering lover's things. Behind the younger couple, Marguerite and Roxton walked casually. However, their hands were locked together and resounding pleasured echoed in their faces. 

Breaking away from his Marguerite, but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Lord Roxton sped up to catch with the young couple. Startling Malone, he rustled his hair in that brotherly way he always did. He ran toward the bushes, calling over his shoulder, "Neddy boy, race you to the pond." 

The younger man shrugged his shoulders, kissed Veronica soundly on the lips and ran after his competition. 

"Men!" In unison the two women rolled their eyes.

*********************

Around midday, Marguerite, Veronica and Challenger set foot inside the treehouse. Almost immediately Marguerite headed straight for the closest chair she could find. She was exhausted; all she wanted to do was sit there and rest for the remainder of the day. Not sleep, but rest. She didn't feel sleepy at all. She only wanted to rest her aching muscles and allow her mind to wrestle with the events that had happened over the last couple of months. She didn't know where the men got their strength. She had felt so alive and happy this morning, but now she felt like she was ready to collapse. Powers and all! 

She had observed that the Professor was the only one in good form. She supposed it had something to do with him possessing her newfound powers. Slightly closing her heavy eyelids, she continued to examine her thoughts. 

In the kitchen Veronica retrieved a basket of fruit. The jungle beauty was still using her crutches to go around. Her ankle didn't hurt or bother her anymore, but the professor had insisted on her wearing them to make sure she didn't inadvertently re-injure herself. He had been speculating on Marguerite having some healing abilities, as her injuries were nearly healed, even though she had been hurt worse than Veronica. 

"Marguerite? George?" Veronica offered them an assortment of fruits from the basket.

The heiress grimaced at the sight of them. "No thanks," she said as she pushed them away. 

"Thank you." Challenger retrieved an apple which he began cutting into pieces with a knife. 

Marguerite was once again beginning to get in a comfortable position when her rest was suddenly cut short by the arrival of the men who were returning from their bath. Ned was the first to step out of the lift, followed closely by Roxton. Both of the men left their guns on the rack and joined the others in the living room. 

Taking a seat next to Challenger, Roxton still couldn't remember all of what had happened. Malone and Challenger had filled him in on the details. He still couldn't believe it; but then again he had seen how George had stopped the cave from collapsing on top of them. They all became quiet, remembering the events of the past few days. 

"I've got something to tell you," Malone said, breaking the silence. "When Veronica and I disappeared, we didn't get lost as we told Challenger. We found ourselves somewhere in Peru."

"Peru?" Roxton asked in shock. 

"We must have gone through some kind of portal," Malone said, trying to explain.

"A portal you said...is that how you came back?" an intrigued Challenger asked.

Malone shook his head. "At first we couldn't find our way back, as the first portal we went through closed, but then another one opened."

"Two portals! This I have to see," Challenger exclaimed with the zeal of a scientist discovering something new. 

"What are we waiting for?" Marguerite asked as her fatigue suddenly fled. "It may be our last chance to go home."

*********************

An hour later, all of the explorers peered down the slope. 

"Well! Where is it?" Marguerite asked as she examined her surroundings.

"There's only on way to find out." Roxton began taking a long rope out of his rucksack, and with Malone's help, they tied it to the trunk of a tree. 

Roxton was the first one to descend, and the rest followed.

"Malone?" 

Malone turned around, clearly disappointed. " It's not here." He continued checking behind the tall trees. _It had to be here!_

"We have to consider the possibilities that the portal wasn't stable enough to hold through," George Challenger warned them as they all gave up looking for it.

Squeezing Malone's arm softly, Veronica nodded her head in disappointment. They were too late; the portal had already close.

Marguerite, Challenger and Roxton stood opposite them; their faces saddened in disappointment. They weren't to give hope up that easily, assuring Malone there be other opportunities. They were all too grateful to be alive! They had gone through quite an ordeal. 

On their way back no one spoke a word. Malone, Challenger and Veronica walked side by side, while Marguerite and Roxton dragged way behind. Veronica understood her friends; they wanted to get back, just as much as she wanted to find her parents. On her stay at the Hacienda, she hadn't exactly seen the luxuries of the civilised world that she had often heard Marguerite talk about, but then she had been informed South America was just am undeveloped continent. Undeveloped or not, she had liked it there.

Silently walking beside Roxton, Marguerite pondered the uneventful trip. How much had she wanted it to be there? She missed her London life, even with all its perils. The portal had disappeared. Something about them being unstable, Challenger had said. Gazing at the man beside her, she remembered. "Veronica!" she called as she ran towards her blonde friend. 

Roxton watched her as she begged Veronica for something, pulling her to the side out of earshot of the others. What was she up to? Roxton stepped up his pace and joined Challenger and Malone.

"Marguerite! I'm tired," Roxton heard Veronica try to dissuade her friend from whatever favour she had just asked. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" 

"What do you think she wants?" Malone turned to Roxton and asked him.

"When it comes to woman? Who knows, but when it comes to Marguerite, I find its better not to ask." 

After convincing Veronica in joining her in her little excursion, both of the women began walking in the opposite direction. "Hey boys, we'll be back in an hour...no need to ask... we are going down to the watering hole."

"The watering hole is that way."

"Of course!"

*********************

It had been an hour since they had parted. Challenger, Malone and Roxton sat around the living room, discussing the possibilities of the portal reappearing again.

"We could set up a camp," suggested Malone.

"It could work, but we don't know if it'll open in the same place."

"But is worth a try, I suppose if..." Stopping short, George announced, "The girls are back."

"I don't hear the lift."

"They are just entering the perimeter." 

Passing behind him, Roxton gave him a small pat on his shoulder. "Enjoy those powers while you have them; that's all I can say. You don't know how long they're going to last."

The rumbling sound of the lift announced the arrival of the two women. Laughter erupted as the lift came to a stop. Inside, Veronica and Marguerite both had huge grins on their faces. 

Before retiring to her bedroom, the brunette turned to Veronica to thank her for accompanying her.

"What was that all about?" Roxton and Malone asked in unison.

"A secret," Veronica said as she left, her girlish giggles echoing throughout the treehouse.

*********************

Yawning all the way to his bedroom, Malone walked clumsily as he could barely keep his eyes open. Three of his house companion remained in the living room. 

Challenger had had no desire to sleep; instead, he chose to join Roxton in smoking one of the many cigars they had traded for in one of the villages.

Marguerite sat in a chair on the balcony, her whole body basking in the last crimson rays of the sun. She held her legs to her chest; arms wrapped around them. She seemed far away, her eyes transfixed on the horizon. 

Delighting in the flavour of his cigar, Roxton's face expressed his satisfaction. His sensuous lips curled into a satisfying smile; he found the aroma of the cigar soothing, and it helped him relax. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Challenger. Roxton could tell that he was enjoying his cigar as much as Roxton himself was. 

All of the sudden, the peace and quite he had been relishing was rudely interrupted by a certain brunette's singing; if he could even call it that! "Marguerite! Do you have to?" He turned to her and immediately felt sorry for disturbing her; she'd looked so serene. But now her delicate features turned into an irritated scowl. 

"Lord Roxton! If it annoys you so much, why don't you leave the room?" She hadn't even noticed she had been doing it, but that bird song had been once again brought out, and now the nostalgic lyrics escaped her lips. Leaving her seat, she walked toward the Professor. "George doesn't seem to mind." 

"Not at all my dear, it reminds me of my wife," he said as he tried to appease the situation.

"Why, thank you." A smug look crossed her beautiful features. Giving Roxton an "I don't give a damn about your opinion" look, she proceeded to her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Challenger leaned closer to Roxton. "She really does remind me of my wife. She wasn't much of a singer, either." Both of the men chuckled.

"I heard that!" Marguerite shouted as she came back out. Arms akimbo, she stared back at the two men, who apparently didn't think she had any vocal talent.

The two men straightened themselves up. Could they ever escape the heiress's acute hearing?

"I'll have you know I was quite sought after in Paris." Leaning closer to Roxton, she continued. "And not only for my singing," she murmured, her voice dropping into a throaty purr that made Roxton aware that it was very hot in the treehouse. His eyes widened as her tongue darted out to touch her lower lip, and he couldn't tear himself away from contemplating her soft mouth. 

"I'll be in the lab if someone needs me," Challenger said hastily to excuse himself. It was obvious where this was going, and he did not want to be in the middle of it. He had heard enough of their complaints about the privacy that they lacked.

"I guess there is not accounting for taste," Marguerite sighed as she watched his departure.

Sensing her playful manner, Roxton stood up and slowly approached her, even as she noticed and took a step backward for every one of his steps forward, her tiny grin nearly driving him to distraction. 

"Something you want?" Arching her eyebrows in a questionable, yet teasing manner, she moved backwards until she hit the wall and waited there, watching him approach her with determination in his step. 

"Depends on what..."

"You are offering," she said, finishing his sentence. She remembered clearly the little flirting game they had occupied themselves with after the druids had captured them. 

"About what I said earlier..." Brushing her index finger against his lips, she stopped him speaking by planting a smouldering kiss on his welcoming mouth. Responding fervently by pulling her closer and burying one hand in her thick hair, John Roxton asked himself what he had done to deserve this. 

Pulling apart reluctantly, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I could get use to this," he remarked, pulled her closer. She, however, put her hands to his chest to push him away from her.

"Um...John, I'm kind of tired. You don't mind if we continue this later?" Wiggling out of his embrace, she started for her room.

"Later?" He looked at her in a quizzical way, almost not sure if he had heard her right. 

"Later," she promised, throwing him a sultry glance from beneath her lashes. Just as he started towards her again, she gave him a little laugh and blew him a kiss before retreating to her bedroom.

__

There's no way she's going to get out of this one, the rugged hunter thought. He could hardly wait until later. The question was, _how much later?_

**************

But later did come, and to his surprise, so did something else. As he recalled the last few happiest hours of his life, his face took a new life and a contented expression spread across his features. 

It had been quite funny, too. Here he had been, in his bedroom, all hot and bothered. Much like most nights, when the thought of Marguerite made sleep impossible. At the memory he chuckled ever so slightly. Shifting in the bed, he continued remembering.

After his little saucy flirting match with the quite lustrous Miss Krux, he had gone to his bedroom in search of some sleep. But sleep was far from what his body and soul had in mind. He had spent a fair bit of time tossing and turning in his bed, when all of the sudden he had felt it. 

He had lost it, he was sure of that. The blasted ring had fallen in that pit. But now the ring was sitting snugly around his finger. Moving his hand from underneath his pillow, he stared at the ring he thought he had lost. Marguerite! So that's what the little minx had been doing. Reaching for his pants and shirt, he left for her room. He had found her in her bed, not asleep. She seemed to be contemplating the events of the day. Her face was expressionless, and her large eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Approaching her, he cleared his throat, letting her know of his presence. 

"John! What is it?" She quickly raised herself on her elbows, her brow furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine, I just came to thank you." Shaking his pinkie, he sat next to her.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Grinning, she sat straight up. "These powers had to be useful for something."

"What I can't figure out is how you slipped the ring on without me noticing." 

"Lord Roxton, perhaps you think you are the only one with talent?" She raised on elegant eyebrow as she moved closer to him.

"And which talents might that be?" His face was mere inches away from her.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" 

He cocked an eyebrow and responded, "Allow me."

His gentle hands cradled her face as he softly touched his lips to hers. However, it wasn't enough, and his breath grew hotter as every kiss sent her deeper into the abyss of pure ecstasy. Soon her breath became as shallow and ragged as her companion's was. More! More! Her body screamed with anticipation. His parted lips explored a little place behind her ear. Moist kisses showered her naked nape, and a soft sound escaped her as his lips sent shivers down her spine. Brushing off the strand of hair that hung loosely over her face, he whispered in her ear his profession of love. Her face lit up with happiness, and her smile grew wider as her fingers combed his soft short hair. She threw her head back as he trailed tiny kisses down her neck and nuzzled into the delicate skin at the hollow of her throat. 

This was it; there was no going back. She pulled his head up and looked into his eyes, whispering her love to him. "John, I love you. Please don't stop." His smile nearly blinded her with its brilliance, and her mouth found his, savouring his ardent kisses.

Looking down at her now, nestled securely in his arms, he smiled and dropped a light kiss on her head, savouring the fragrance of her hair. He drew her closer to him, and she sighed in her sleep and snuggled into his chest. 

"I promise, Marguerite, I will never stop loving you."

****FIN****

I thought I never finish this thanks to all the people who review this, your words were encouraging. Now to finish Father, where art thou? Which is coming slowly but I'll get there. So if you bear with me, I'll soon have it finish. And to all those people who email me regarding The Quest, that too is coming slowly but I'm getting there. I know it was about time.

Now Evil Irish Eyes, you guess right. Marguerite did indeed use her new-found powers to get back Roxton's precious ring. And Steffi and Lin remember our little chat, you did indeed guess a couple of the things. And sorry for teasing you for the story, I couldn't help it. But now that is finished, I hope it lived up to your expectations. For any one that is asking, there will be a sequel, focusing on a certain man's struggle to fund a rescue expedition, the clue is in the last chapter. 

Thanks for reading it and for the last time **_hit that review button._**


End file.
